Mírame con oscuridad insondable
by Rougeness
Summary: Yo sé que hay destinos injustos. Fui forzado a los siete años a entender eso, con una mordida que me marcó para siempre. Peo esto es diferente Las infinitas ruinas de todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Que no será nunca. La decepción te jode, te hunde más que la rabia. La desesperanza, la impotencia. La inamovilidad de un pasado maldito.
1. Antes de Empezar

_Secuela de "Donde empieza el infinito" , aunque esa historía es más un prólogo largo. No es necesario leerlo parar entender, pero es altamente recomendado. Este son las notas preliminares, y un poquito de drama. (Pd. El potterverso obviamente le pertenece a Rowling)_

* * *

** Antes de Empezar**

Es domingo en la noche y llueve. El último día de un viaje que debió durar diez días pero tardó doce. Mañana es la luna llena. Remus Lupin normalmente pasa ese tiempo acostado en una cama, leyendo algún libro y bebiendo mucho chocolate, sintiendo que los huesos se le están dehaciendo bajo el fuego y escoge no quejarse. Esta vez el diferente. El problema no es el dolor, es que esta agotado hasta que parpadear requiere esfuerzo consciente. Ha estado viajando en el asiento trasero de una moto voladora por casi dos semanas, día y noche. Ha sido el mejor viaje de su vida, pero todo su cuerpo lo resiente.

"No, Sirius" Dice pero es inútil y lo sabe, quizás no lo dijo, sólo lo pensó futilmente. Estan frente a la tan afamada y esperada casa del lago. La casa que Sirius compró, el lugar dónde nadie quiere ni debería vivir, excepto un grupo de muchachos con espíritus aventureramente maliciosos. Ha estado deshabitada por casi una década. Sus últimos habitantes la abandonaron cuando uno sus sirvientes se perdió en el bosque y no regresó, se dice que es uno de los bosques más peligrosos de Inglaterra y que tiene criaturas mágicas que aún no han sido documentadas. Numerosos muggles se han perdido allí y tres magos en diferentes ocasiones. Además, los dueños aseguraron que en el lago habita un monstruo marino gigantesco que a veces sale a la superficie y es capaz de exhalar fuego, se cree que es algún cruce de un dragón con una criatura acuática. Algunas personas afirman que las desapariciones no se producen en el bosque, sino en un amplio complejo de túneles que rodea la propiedad, pero no hay pruebas hasta ahora de que tales túneles existan ni razón alguna por la cual se podrían haber construido.

"No hay otra forma Rem, no veo un coño". Llueve y lo único que puede verse medianamente es el el reflejo de algo de luz en el lago. Sirius va a aterrizar en el muelle. Uno largo, como una caminería de madera que se extiende sobre el agua. La lluvia parece estarlo rompiendo y definitivamente no va a soportar el peso de la moto. Sirius aterriza rompiendo todas las tablas, levitando un poco sobre ellas, tanteando si en algún tramo es más estable. Se ríe, lo está disfrutando. Las tablas de madera se están dehaciendo en crujidos que acompañan a la lluvia fría. Cuando se detiene casi todo el muelle está destruido y finalmente están en casa, aunque esté en ruinas.

Sirius se baja enérgico con la adrenalina calentando un poco las manos entumecidas. A Remus le lleva más tiempo y ni siquiera lo logra por completo. Tropieza a los dos pasos y termina por caerse. "Lunático, coño, ya llegamos, ya pasó la peor parte" dice ayudándolo a levantarse. Miente, mañana es la luna llena. Hace que se recargue sobre él y lo acompaña adentro, dejando la moto en la lluvia sobre una superficie inestable. Pero la casa está igual de inestable. Cubierta de una gruesa capa de polvo, y moho. Los rastros de pestes mágicas están en todas partes. "Lunático, lo hiciste de puta madre. Voy a arreglar esto y hacer fuego. Sólo necesito media hora" Miente, para arreglar esa mierda necesita dos semanas. Remus lo mira, y los ojos son como dos velas amarillas encendidas bajo la lluvia, el agua que corre por su cara no importa cuan fría es cera derretida. Asiente, medio sonríe.

Sirius sale de nuevo por la moto y los baúles. Debieron pensar esto mejor. Debieron escoger otro lugar para esta luna llena. Un bosque normal, una casa que no estuviera en ruinas. Estaban borrachos en la gloria de haber terminado Hogwarts. Él también está cansado, le duelen todos los músculos, hasta algunos que no sabía que tenía. Pero no iba ni a pensar en ello. Porque Remus debe estarlo sintiendo diez veces más intensamente, tanto que no tenía ni fuerzas para hablar. Pero ya es muy tarde para lamentarse, tampoco se arrepiente de todas maneras. Respira hondo y piensa en un plan.

Una habitación, todo lo que tiene que hacer es buscar la que esté menos jodida, limpiar suficiente y encantar una cama o transformarla de algún pedazo que madera que todavía no esté podrido. Hacer una fogata portátil en un caldero grande y poner a cocer un poción para Remus. Comer lo que haya, ya casi no queda nada. Para este momento ya James, Lily y Peter deberían haber llegado con comida, medicinas y algunas otras cosas. Pero fueron ellos los que se atrasaron. Lo consigue a medias, quita el polvo y la mayor parte del moho, esta habitación no tiene doxys o alguna otra plaga especialmente molesta. Los restos de los muebles que quedaban los lanzó por la ventana. Remus se durmió al instante y Sirius puso a calentar chocolate caliente con algunas gotas de sangre de salamandra y el poquito de poción revitalizadora que quedaba. El ingrediente especial se había acabado. Quedaban un pan, algo de mantequilla y un frasco de aceitunas.

Sirius le quitó la ropa mojada pero no se molestó en colocarle seca y ahora lo mira. Un cuerpo amarillo, lánguido, surcado de cicatrices en diferentes tonos y formas, líneas que forman el mapa del infinito. Joder, Remus Lupin es casi demasiado amarillo. Los ojos color miel, el cabello como arena, la piel como pergamino antiguo. Si no fuera por las cicatrices que dibujan patrones y caminos, entonces sería demasiado amarillo. "Rem, lunático despierta. Tienes que comer algo, yo no se que hacer, tenemos que esperar a que Lily llegue. Pero comer debe ayudar" Remus se frota los ojos despertando desorientado. Asiente y sonríe. Se sienta y sin pudor alguno ante su desnudez sostiene la taza y se toma el chocolate, sintiendo la tibieza bajando por su garganta. Toma la mitad pan y la otra se la devuelve a Sirius. No hay nada más y lo sabe. Sirius aristócrata por excelencia, despilfarrador de primera clase, por una vez entiende que se siente tener los bolsillos llenos de galeones, un sólo pan y ningún sitio donde comprar. La impotencia del pobre, de que no puede alimentar apropiadamente a quien quiere, ni a él mismo.

"¿Te duele, Rem?" pregunta y para entonces Sirius debería saber que Remus no miente y ese fue un mal movimiento. "Joder, sí" contesta. Bajo sus ojos miel las ojeras son un color peligrosamente cercano al verde. Los labios rotos por la fiebre que no termina de ceder. La misma mierda de siempre. Remus necesita comer y dormir apropiadamente, en especial cuando se acerca la luna llena. Y Sirius siempre lo lleva hasta el borde de su límite de resistencia, hasta termina febril, adolorido y exhausto. "Lunático" dice, sólo eso y él entiende. "No te preocupes Sirius, valió la pena" contesta lentamente, ese tono de voz exacto que tiene la consistencia de la mantequilla y una sonrisa que con todo y el cansancio logra ser maliciosa.

Sirius sonríe de vuelta vacilante, las misma sonrisa tiene una culpabilidad intrínseca sólo por existir, entonces Remus se deja caer en cama de nuevo, sin delicadeza, se derrumba. Se queda allí tendido sin fuerzas para levantarse. Se sabe observado, le da ganas de reírse que sin verlo, sabe exactamente cual es la expresión de furia que tiene Sirius. "¿No te cansas de esto, Canuto?" dice lentamente. "¿No piensas, a veces, que sería mejor estar con alguien normal?" completa sabiéndose físicamente incapaz, sabiéndose una carga que él mismo no puede llevar.

Sirius lo levanta de un tirón y con brusquedad. "Si repites eso, si vuelves a decir una mierda así, voy a estrangularte" responde sosteniéndolo con violencia. "Yo sí. Me canso de esto, no siempre, pero es que a veces..." contina al borde de la desesperación, parece que cada movimiento resuena en puntos calientes de dolor en todo el cuerpo. Ya no puede pensar más. Le duele cada poro de la piel. Siente la fiebre en las entrañas y las vísceras queriendo escapar por la boca. Y lo peor está por venir. La luna llena es mañana, Joder, a veces es demasiado. Sirius supira. "Eres un lunático de mierda" dice más suave abandonando la agresividad. Se frota la cara con las manos. "¿Qué si me cansa? Esto me jode la vida cada puta vez. Pero jamás pienso en estar con alguien 'normal', porque es que yo no quiero estar con nadie. Si pudiera Lunático, si pudiera no estaría contigo tampoco. Pero no puedo" Una sinceridad tan plena que es casi cruel. Remus acomoda las verdades suavemente, las dice sin pantomimas ni alardes. La verdad en la boca de Sirius es un escándalo áspero. No estaría con nadie, preferiría no quererlo, pero ya no puede decidirlo.

Remus suspiró resignado ante un nuevo esfuerzo sobrehumano. Él sabe muy bien donde están los límites y haría bien en respetarlo, pero los ignora siempre. Destructivamente irreflexivo, la misma esencia de irreverente y desvergonzada de la oveja negra de la familia más oscura que lo mira desde el otro lado de una cama que no le hace justicia al comienzo de una nueva era. Se acerca pausadamente, tan premeditado como si de verdad tuviera otras opciones. Escurre la su mano tibia bajo la franela de Sirius, sin ninguna prisa por quitarsela. Aún en la frustración furiosa, Remus avanza con calma y esa caricia tan medida y lúcida le desbarata la conciencia a Sirius. Le azota como látigo, porque después de mucho tiempo finalmente entendió que lo que se desborda de la piel como un volcán, no siempre se manifiesta en violencia.

Aun en la catarsis más desesperada, Remus no abandona la consistencia de la mantequilla que se derrite sin alardes bajo el sol. Y sin embargo, él lo siente, aprendió a verlo, la furia que corre en un gesto pasmoso, la marea de demonios que miran desde la absoluta calma de aquellos ojos amarillos. Y entonces esos movimientos descartables e insignificantes, al contacto con su piel se descubren como lo que verdaderamente son. Sirius se ve sumergido y electrificado en una guerra interna, pero no propia. Indefenso, porque él no tiene armas amarillas para resguardarse. Indefenso, porque su piel es incandescente y como los débiles no puede reprimir la oleada de violencia. Ha de ser por eso que Sirius casi invariablemente lo muerde, lo usa, lo dobla, lo somete a la indignidad del sirviente, lo sostiene sin clase, lo posee sin clemencia. Recorre los caminos de mapa como una tormenta irascible que inunda cada surco. Se encamina hacia el infinito en una faena suicida. Lo mata, cada vez, Sirius lo asesina y lo hunde en la oscuridad profunda de la muerte, ahí donde la calma es verdadera. Suicida, porque matarlo es morirse.

* * *

_**Notas Preliminares **_

_Este es (de nuevo) el proyecto más ambicioso que haya hecho jamás. Debia terminar "Más allá de la verdad" antes pero cada vez que lo intento empiezo a escribir esto. Asi que a aqui va. Este fic en tiene intención de poder ser leido en dos ordenes. El de publicación y el cronológico. En la publicación alterna el comienzo con el final de la historia para terminar, finalmente con el nudo de la trama. En el cronológico es, bueno, en el orden lógico. Para futuras referencias y dudas acá los dejo._

_**Cronológico**_

_0. Antes de comenzar_

_1. La luz me ciega_

_2. El sol me quema la piel_

_3. Primavera brillante_

_4. Afuera llovizna_

_5. Entre las nubes se cuela la luz_

_6. Las estrellas aun tiritan_

_7. El último amanecer_

_8. Mírame como antes, por última vez_

_9. El primer ocaso_

_10. En el cielo ya no brilla nada_

_11. Las nubes se comieron el sol_

_12. Adentro, diluvia_

_13. Otoño penumbra_

_14. la nieve me congela los huesos_

_15. La oscuridad me ciega._

_(Notas finales) Despues de terminar_

_**Publicación **_

_0. Antes de comenzar_

_1. La luz me ciega_

_2. La oscuridad me ciega._

_3. El sol me quema la piel_

_4. La nieve me congela los huesos_

_5. Primavera brillante_

_6. Otoño penumbra_

_7. Afuera llovizna_

_8. Adentro, diluvia_

_9. Entre las nubes se cuela la luz_

_10. Las nubes se comieron el sol_

_11. Las estrellas aun tiritan_

_12. En el cielo ya no brilla nada_

_13. El último amanecer_

_14. El primer ocaso_

_15. Mírame como antes, por última vez_

___(Notas finales) Despues de terminar_

___Luego de esta mega nota haré lo posible por manterlas lo más cortas posibles y responderé reviews, dudas o lo que sea por PM. :)_


	2. La luz me ciega

_Playlist como siempre, no necesario pero recomendado: 8tracks (PUNTO) com/rougeness/mcoi-la-luz-me-ciega [El link tambien esta en mi perfil.]_

* * *

******La luz me ciega**

******40 day dream**

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que llegaron a la casa del lago, lo que significa que la luna llena está muy cerca, otra vez. Todos están sentados en el muelle mirando el reflejo del sol en el lago. Es una tarde de verano perfecta. Remus tiene un sweater demasiado mullido para la ocasión y bebe licor de chocolate. Sirius y James tiene vasos llenos de whisky de fuego y lava ron respectivamente. Lily va por la cuarta copa de hidromiel con especies y Peter sigue bebiéndose su primera cerveza de mantequilla.

Sirius tiene horas hablando de lo genial que seria que el criatura marina, esa del folleto, saliera a jugar. Porque Sirius Black considera que jugar con un cruce de dragón y monstruo marino es absolutamente aceptable como diversión ligera. James está de acuerdo. Lily tiene el ceño fruncido porque no está muy segura si hablan en serio o si están siendo sarcásticos. Peter, como les informó, no tiene ningún deseo de "jugar" con un kraken.

– ¡Colagusano, no le digas kraken! Nadie te dice a ti retrasado ¿O sí? Hay que pensar en un nombre. – responde Sirius

– Tú me dices retrasado, todo el tiempo.

– Ni siquiera sabemos si existe, Canuto. – dice James, ignorando a Peter, como siempre.

– Venado de poca fe. Bettina sólo es un poco tímida, por qué vendría si el retrasado le andan diciendo kraken.

– ¿Bettina? – pregunta Lily

– Si, Bettina suena bien. Parece medio alemán, ¿sabes? Hay que tener cuidado con ellos, porque están dementes pero eso es lo más divertido.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es hembra? – pregunta James. Kraken o Bettina no hace ninguna diferencia para él.

– Oh, simplemente lo sé.

– A mi me dices "psicópata", a Remus "Lunático", a Nancy "engendro". ¿Y a un monstruo marino "Bettina"? – vuelve a intervenir Lily, bastante ofendida. Sin darse cuenta siquiera que ella también ignoró a Peter.

– Todos le dicen, a Remus, lunático. Y bueno, ¿cómo se supone que piense en un sobrenombre si no la conozco, cerebro de troll?

– ¡Es un monstruo marino! ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

– Lily Psicópata, la próxima vez que digas eso te voy a lanzar al lago a ver si encuentras a Bettina.

– ¿Que diga qué?

– Monstruo. Los verdaderos monstruos se ven como tú y como yo, quizás más como yo. Tiene varitas y usan túnicas de seda. Y los que piensan que todo lo que no sea humano es un monstruo, son los mismos que creen que eres menos bruja por tener sangre muggle.

Lily enrojece ante esto y es la carcajada de Remus la que interrumpe el silencio incómodo. Se ríe porque Sirius prohibió que se dijera esa palabra en "jodida casa". Monstruo. Se ríe porque es una farsa, la oveja negra, el terrible duelista de artes oscuras. Sirius esta hecho de algo endeble por dentro. No parece y cuando se le escapa en una conversación tonta u otra, genera eso. La misma revelación una y otra vez.

Entonces, así como así, del lago emerge lo que habían esperado por semanas, como escuchando sus súplicas, interrumpiendo la segura pero incómoda disculpa de Lily. Este sonido envolvente como un rugido y un "glup"de gran magnitud los incorpora con en un instante. Más que asustados se quedan inmóviles de pura emoción contenida. "Es Bettina" gritan Sirius y James al mismo tiempo y Remus niega levemente con la cabeza. "Aquí vamos" piensa resignado. Lily, como siempre, no entiende nada. Peter entiende menos porque todavía esta intentando deducir de dónde vino y que es ese sonido.

Sirius se levanta de un salto y arranca a correr como que la vida depende de eso. Es que Sirius Black vive para esto, para ser impulsivo, para que el corazón lata a todo lo que da. El vive para caminar el la linea que separa lo la genialidad de la idiotez. James le sigue con unos segundos de atraso. Remus se permite suspirar antes de unirse. Lily y Peter corren tras ellos por pura inercia, parece que esto es lo que hay que hacer. No crecen nunca, siguen corriendo hacia el peligro entre carcajadas. Siguen siendo estos niños de doce años fascinados de tener un amigo hombre lobo.

Sirius es el primero en entrar al agua. James le sigue soltando un grito de triunfo antes de lanzarse. Lily entiende que nadie esta intentando detener a Sirius para cuando Remus está sumergido y Peter está en el aire, a medio camino hacia una entrada bastante dolorosa al agua. Por primera vez, Lily es parte de la aventura y no la que espera a que vuelvan para reparar huesos rotos. Es una de ellos, como nunca antes. Sin invitación y sin tratos especiales. "Ven a visitar un monstruo marino con nosotros, es lo que hacemos los miércoles" piensa Lily remedando la voz de James en su cabeza y se tira al agua dudando de lo que hace, pero confiando en el buen Cornamenta.

******D is for Dangerous**

Muy pronto están nadando hacia lo profundo. De Sirius apenas puede ver una estela de burbujas alejándose. Remus, al igual que James, tiene una burbuja propia alrededor de la boca para respirar y esta ayudando a Peter a conseguir una. Su novio la esta esperando mirando con impaciencia como Sirius se aleja y Lily no se apresura. "¿Cuando tomaron sus varitas?" piensa ella sintiéndose una tonta por no tener la suya. Lily mira al amor de su vida y sonríe tan amplio que casi se ahoga. Le hace señas para que se vaya, para que siga a su mejor amigo en la primera linea y nada hacia Remus. James la ama con una intensidad de duele, casi se regresa a besarla, pero ya tendrá tiempo está noche.

Cuando todos pueden respirar y se apresuran a ir tras una muerte segura. La experiencia les ha enseñado que no hay nada seguro. Sirius y James van adelante con varitas iluminando el camino. Remus va lento para esperar a Lily y Peter, porque ambos poseen condiciones físicas lamentables y además no tienen varitas, las olvidaron. Lily se jura que eso no vuele a pasarle mientras se pregunta que demonios es lo que pretenden hacer. Pueden ver la monstruo. A Bettina, como prefiere llamarla Sirius. Es del mismo color que se ve el lago desde la superficie, algo entre azul y verde, tiene los ojos rojos como encendidos en fuego y es enorme como una ballena bebé, menos lo tierno. Sirius y James se detienen cuando están muy cerca. Esta cosa hace lo más cercano que un monstruo marino puede hacer a gruñir y abre la boca.

"El fuego" piensa Peter. "No puede hacer fuego, están bajo el agua" Piensa Lily. "Seguramente puede calentar el agua y eso es suficiente para rostizarnos" deduce Remus. "¿No es esto genial?" se dicen a si mismos Sirius y James. Lily y Peter están convencidos de que van a morir y esto va a ser lo último que vean y nadie los va a encontrar en el fondo de ese maldito lago. Remus tiene la varita lista para conjurar un hechizo que tiene altas probabilidades de mantenerlos con vida. Sirius y James vuelven a sonreír complacidos, se miran apenas en eso intercambios telepáticos de información. Para cuando vuelven la mirada al los ojos rojos como el fuego ellos también son bestias.

Dos enormes animales remplazaron a los muchachos. Un perro negro y un venado color avellana. Con la transformación anularon el hechizo para respirar. No tienen mucho tiempo, y es imposible usar sus varitas para protegerse si es que la criatura decide freírlos de todas maneras. Lily siente que el cerebro se le está saliendo por los odios. "¡Merlín bendito, están dementes!". Remus se ríe, debió pensar en eso. Porque Bettina se vea aterradora no significa que necesariamente lo sea, quizás simplemente se sentía sola, como todos los monstruos. Así que ahí van ese par de tontos a decir. "Somos lo mismo que tú". Remus ve su vida resumida en dos segundos, dos muchachos demasiado brillantes y estúpidos para alejarse cuando debían, hasta que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Nadie se mueve. El monstruo los mira confuso, cierra la boca y se aleja un poco. Los muchachos regresan a su forma humana sonriendo satisfechos. James se estaba hundiendo porque los venados no pueden nadar. Reactivan los hechizos para respirar y nadan hacia la muerte segura, otra vez. Y en esta ocasión es Bettina quien parece asustada. Lily esta muy aturdida y Peter muy feliz de conservar su vida como para pensar en algo. Bettina duda un poco antes de acercarse pero en casi nada esta jugando con Sirius y James como si fuera un cachorrito, o un delfín, o algo amigable.

******Love love love**

"Bettina sí quería jugar" piensa Lily con la parte del cerebro que aun no se le había escapado por los oídos. "Bettina es horrible, merlín me ayude, que la sigo llamando Bettina" se dice a si misma mientras James la toma por la mano; cuando bajo la insistencia de los primeros dos, los demás se acercaron. Remus tomó la precaución de sujetar a Peter antes de que su nueva amiga acelere. La vida es una montaña rusa, si sabes donde buscar.

Esta montaña rusa en particular llevaba poco más de un mes. Jóvenes e impulsivos como eran, habían decidido con demasiada ligereza el importante acontecimientos de vivir juntos. No estaban listos. Resultó que años de esconderse tras cortinas pesadas y pequeñas habitaciones sin ventanas no los habían preparado en lo absoluto para esto. Y una vez tras otra terminaban discutiendo, hundidos en argumentos que jamás se les había ocurrido considerar. No se arrepienten. Para nada. Sin embargo, ahora comprenden.

La primera discusión fue incluso antes de que el viaje empezara. Sin duda, fue la que se resolvió con mayor soltura. Estaban en Hogsmeade, fueron alli a buscar la moto. Sirius tenía bluejeans desgastados, franela blanca, chaqueta de cuero, botas de motorista, lentes de sol, cabello negro demasiado largo para ser "decente". En la mano un cigarro y en la cara esa sonrisa que te hace querer ser estafado. Estaba listo para emprender vuelo a lo desconocido. "¿Que mierda estoy haciendo?" pensó Remus, fascinado por el peligro de un viaje demente tanto como por Sirius Black. Que estaba junto a una motocicleta negra, que le queda mejor que cualquier otro accesorio, apoyando un pie en su baúl de oro sólido, porque merlín no quiera que alguna vez posea algo que sea madera, además de su varita. Se fueron a al callejón Diagon, que era su primera parada.

Fue el primer tramo medianamente largo que habían recorrido en la moto y Sirius no estaba especialmente complacido con el rendimiento. Sin embargo, llegaron al Caldero Chorreante en buen tiempo. Remus va al baño y se queda un largo rato mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Demasiado delgado, como siempre."¡Joder, realmente voy a hacer esto!" piensa y siente lo mismo vergüenza que orgullo. Cuando regresa la comida esta sobre la mesa y Sirius tiene cara de fastidio. Frente a él un plato aun caliente, bistec, corte grueso y a medio cocer, puré de papas, los vegetales fueron remplazados por pudin de carne e hígado porque detesta las ensaladas. Remus, por supuesto, sonríe ante esto. Sirius no le había preguntado pero ordenó justo lo que Remus hubiera pedido de haber tenido la oportunidad.

– ¿Qué estamos bebiendo? – pregunta cortando un pedazo de carne

– Cerveza. No es como que tengan un menú de vinos, Lunático. Estamos en el Caldero Chorreante. – Responde de mala gana.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– Nada.

– Ya veo.

– Es la moto. El hechizo estabilizador no es suficientemente estable, y eso va a limitar la velocidad. Necesito reparar eso.

– Por supuesto.

– Deja de hacer eso, cerebro de troll.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Pretender que me crees.

– ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?

– No.

– Ya veo.

– Esta es la llave de tu habitación, es la 305. Tengo que reparar la moto, así que tú compra las cosas de la lista. La lista está en... en algún lugar...

– Yo la tengo, Sirius.

– Ok. Aquí hay un _pagaré_ de gringotts a tu nombre. Eso debe alcanzar. Voy a estar ocupado hasta tarde, nos vemos mañana entonces. A las 6, salimos a las 6.

– ¿Mañana?

– Sí, mañana Remus. Porque hoy vas a dormir, ¿Ok? Vas a comprar lo que falta y luego, como una persona normal, vas a cenar y después vas a dormir.

– ¿Así que de esto se trata, Sirius? Aunque me halaga que estés preocupado por mi, me parece...

– ¡No estoy preocupado por ti! Si lo estuviera, lunático de mierda, te encerraría en esa puta habitación y Lily vendría a aterrorizarte con medicina muggle cada tres días. Si estuviera preocupado por ti, ya me hubiera ido y te habría dejado esperando por un translator como todos los demás. Y ya ves, soy un bastardo egoísta. Pero vamos a pretender, sólo por hoy, que no soy un desgraciado. Por hoy, Remus, podrías simplemente...

– Sirius, escúchame, Sirius. Voy a estar bien, en serio. – Interrumpe Remus tomándolo por los hombros con acostumbrada suavidad. – Voy a estar bien, sabes eso Canuto.

– Sí, sí, lo sé, Rem. Lo sé. – Responde quitandole importancia, como si no hubiera sido él quien lo puso en duda en primer lugar. Suspira lentamente, ese sonido que hace siempre, como si se desinflara. – Descansa, lunático.

Sirius dejó sobre la mesa una botella pequeña en forma de lágrima, llena de un espeso liquido azul. Poción para dormir sin sueños. Remus sonrie a penas. Él también tenía sus dudas, él también estaba preocupado. Emocionado, pero preocupado. Se queda pensativo, considerando tomar sus cosas e irse. Esperar por un traslator como todos. Considerando aceptar que no iba a poder nunca seguirle el paso a Sirius Black.

******Dead Sea**

Remus tomó su decisión. Haría bien en ser la mitad de lo razonable que pretende ser. Y sin embargo, adentrada la noche está frente a la habitación de Sirius. No le costó demasiado conseguirla. La más cara de todas. Tenía que informarle lo que había concluido. Urgentemente. Sirius abre puerta, está semi desnudo, lo que puede considerarse su pijama preferida, aunque no estaba durmiendo. Hay varios mapas abiertos en la cama y la habitación, por supuesto, huele a cigarros y whisky. Remus entra sin invitación, con esa apacible calma amarilla, sonriendo ante la furia del otro. "Masoquista de mierda" piensa Sirius cerrando la puerta muy fuerte.

– ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

– No quiero pretender ni un instante más que no eres un desgraciado. Porque lo eres, de hecho, eres más que eso. Eres el mar muerto. Esa es la razón por la que te amo.

Sirius suspira, no ofendido, sino vencido. Contra todo pronóstico, él había sido el primero en decirlo. Sirius. Era la única forma en la que pudo pasar. Había entrado al baño del dormitorio, la última semana de Hogwats, luego de un duelo, desbaratado y derrotado. Había entrado porque sabia que Remus estaba ahí y porque fue con él con quien peleó. "Hay algo que quiero decirte" informó y luego le dijo. Con una naturalidad perturbadora. "Te amo, Lunático". Remus se quedó paralizados con los ojos entornados, que aún a media luz se veían demasiado amarillos, sin responder. Sirius sonrió de satisfacción porque por una vez lo dejo sin habla.

Pero Sirius se había limitado a tres palabras. Remus no iba a hacer eso. Porque es un lunático de mierda y para cuando termine de hablar Sirius va a sentir que las manos le cosquillean y la piel de la nuca erizada. Ya lo siente. Remus no a empezado a hablar y él ya lo siente. Está tan jodido como cornamenta con Lily, peor. Este despreciable ser amarillo sabe hacer cosas con las oraciones, las alarga, las moldea como arcilla, las dispara con una suavidad enervante dejándolas incrustadas en la piel. Cada vez que Sirius toma una bocanada de aire muy grande, cuando se queda sin aliento por alguna razón u otra invariablemente recuerda a Remus diciendo: "Eres como el aire, a veces te falta, pero si lo extrañas es que estás muerto." Es un maldito bastardo que no le deja ni respirar. Así que sabe que está a punto de hacer eso otra vez, de cambiar el significado de las palabras. Va dejarlas tatuadas en su cerebro tal cual como si lo marcara con hierro ardiente, pero no rojo, sino amarillo

– Ciertamente eres un bastardo que no se preocupa por mí. Que no me ofrece ayuda porque da por sentado que no la necesito. Eres un desgraciado que me despierta en vez de dejarme dormir, que me ofreció cigarros y alcohol sin preguntar si estaba bien que yo hiciera eso. Que me insulta por ir lento en vez de asegurarse que puedo continuar. Eres el único desconsiderado egoísta que cree que soy normal, que invariablemente me trata como su igual. Y además eres el mar muerto, criado para aniquilar cualquier cosa a tu alrededor y en vez de eso escoge no dejar que nadie se hunda. No puedo hundirme, es imposible ahogarme cuando estoy contigo y sabes bien que lo he intentado. Así que no quiero pretender, ni hoy ni nunca, que no eres lo que más me gusta de ti. Lo que más te agradezco, la razón por la que te amo y te amo tanto.

– Lunático de mierda. – Responde, y otra vez él sólo tiene tres palabras.

Remus no responde más, mueve la cabeza a los lados con desaprobación fingida hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos con su lentitud maestra y amarilla. Camina hacia el abismo, hacia Sirius. El terreno minado de agujeros negros induce a la acción y al duelo. Un duelo que promete ser definitivamente encarnado y como armas han escogido varitas mucho más suaves. Las ganas son viscerales y las intenciones casi desleales. Ellos son y siempre han sido las aristas quebradas que encajan.

Y así se deshicieron de la primera piedra en el camino. Le siguieron una cantidad considerable. A mitad del viaje la moto se quedó sin combustible y no tenían más porque Sirius nunca pensó en ello. "¿Me estás diciendo, Lunático, que las cosas muggle beben una poción?" Tuvieron que caminar hasta el pueblo muggle más cercano, donde tuvieron que vender un algunos botones de oro para conseguir dinero, porque solo tenían monedas mágicas. Sirius no estuvo muy complacido de arruinar sus camisas y no parecía entender que todo eso era su culpa. Cuando por fin estuvieron en la casa del lago, la situación no mejoró del todo.

Cuando contrataron a una decoradora esta estaba extasiada de ver toda una casa en ruinas que decorar con los fondos de un Black, pero más emocionada estaba de ver a Sirius. Remus pudo haberle sugerido que tuviera cuidado si quería seguir siendo tan bonita como las alfombras esas que vendía. De hecho, Remus lo hizo. La decoradora renunció ofendida. Tuvieron que conseguir a otra y Sirius lo encontró menos divertido, cuando se dio cuenta que las decoradoras francesas con perfecto estilo y que estudiaron en Praga; pues resulta que no crecen en los árboles. Además Remus quería leer todo el tiempo, se rehusaba a usar otra cosa que sus horribles trapos raídos, y sólo quería comer carne cruda. Aunque Sirius insistiera que no había nada como ese risotto, caviar, que encargaba de los mejores restaurantes y que este vino, joder, le iba perfecto. Remus nada más quería su estúpida carne cruda y cerveza. ¡Era enervante!

Sirius era una persona exageradamente ruidosa. Si no era el tocadiscos o la radio a todo volumen. Era la moto rugiendo en medio de la sala cuando por tercera vez en esa semana la desarmaba, sólo para volverla a armar. O las dos cosas. Al parecer, el silencio, la paz y café tibio de las mañanas estaba en contra de sus principios. Y sólo quería comer cosas que tuvieran un nombre extravagante en francés. Y la verdad no lo había notado, pero Sirius podía hablar de los vinos como si fueran personas. ¡Era enervante!

******Let's dance to join division **

Por supuesto, nada supera la historia de como llegaron a emplear a una elfina domestica. No a tenerla como es lo normal, si no a emplearla. Todo siempre comienza de la manera más tonta. Era de mañana y Sirius estaba dormido porque eso es lo que se hace en las mañanas cuando Remus lo despertó. Y ese lunático de mierda, podría bien ser la única persona que sabía como despertarlo sin molestarlo. Se sienta a un lado de la cama y lo zarandea suavemente. Va recorriendo dedos amarillos por su espalda, un sol aquí, uno allá. Sirius se frotó los ojos confundido, se sentó. Remus estaba frente a él sonriendo apaciblemente. En la cama había una bandeja con huevos revueltos, salchichas asadas, pan y café. Sirius se volvió a frotar los ojos antes de hablar.

– ¿Qué es eso, Lunático?

– Algunas personas le llaman desayuno.

– ¿Por qué?

– Costumbre, me imagino.

– Cerebro de troll. Ya en serio. ¿hoy es un día especial o algo?

– ¿Cómo que?

– Que se yo, como un aniversario o algo. ¿Nosotros tenemos un aniversario? Si es algo así, sabes que tuviste haberme avisado antes.

– ¿Avisado del aniversario?

– Sí, entonces yo te hubiera dicho que eso una estupidez y nosotros no hacemos esas mierdas, entonces no estaríamos pasando por esto.

– ¿Pasando por qué cosa?

– Basta, Remus. No me jodas.

– Voy a Londres, tenia hambre, hice comida te venia a preguntar si necesitabas algo y te traje desayuno. Eso es todo, Canuto.

– ¿Si necesito algo como qué?

– Algo que quieres que compre en Londres

– Uhm... si claro, Lily dejó una lista de... cosas, tú sabes, está en... en... en algún lugar, creo que la biblioteca.

– Yo la tengo, Canuto.

– Genial. Bueno sí necesito combustible para la moto, hay lugares muggle que los venden, pero la ultima vez que fui pedí 500 galones y los muy desgraciados me ignoraron. Lily dijo que lo hice mal, ¿Tu sabes como hacerlo? Creo que si es tan difícil, deberías comprar más, como 800 galones. Ahh.. compra un kit con las herramientas y instrucciones para hacer un campo de quidditch. Mmm... déjame ver, había otra cosa que quería, ya me acordé. Un elfo.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Bueno tenemos suficiente espacio para un campo de quiditch, aunque también pensé en colocar los postes el el lago. Eso estaría de puta madre ¿No crees? Claro, si nos importa perder muchas pelotas...

– Joder, no debí haber preguntado. Ese paquete va a ser enorme. ¿Y a que demonios te refieres con un elfo?

– Obviamente Lunático, pero tu lo pagas y dices que te lo envíen, cerebro de troll. Y con un el elfo me refiero a un elfo doméstico. No vayas a comprar uno de los baratos, quiero que sepa cocinar, estoy harto de comer porquerías... ehm... excepto por esto, Rem. Está de puta madre, te lo juro.

– No sé ni para que me molesto. Por curiosidad Sirius, cuando dices un elfo barato, eso es aproximadamente...

– No estoy seguro, como setenta mil galeones, quizás más. Pero yo quiero el de doscientos.

– ¡Joder! ¿Un elfo doméstico puede costar doscientos mil galeones? Eso es lo mismo que costó esta casa.

– Fue una casa muy barata lunático. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero estaba hecha mierda.

– Creo que es mejor que vayas tú.

– Sólo escoge uno que no sea un imbécil y que pueda cocinar, eso es todo.

– ¿Y el dinero?

– Tómalo de mi baúl, los lingotes valen por cien mil galeones, llévate tres. Mejor cuatro, por lo del quidditch y el combustible y eso. ¿Quiere las llave de mi bóveda por si acaso?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, por merlín, no quiero la llave! ¿Cuanto dinero se supone que voy a gastar?

– Lunático ya hemos hablado de esto, es sólo dinero.

– Pues déjame decirte algo, poder cocinar no vale tanto dinero. Y no necesitas 800 galones, es ridículamente exagerado. ¿Quieres explotar la casa? Sirius no me mires así, sabes que era sarcasmo, es una idea de mierda hacer explotar cosas y ni necesitas combustible para eso.

– Pero es mas divertido como lo hacen los muggles. Esta bien, esta bien, compra una cantidad razonable, o lo que sea. En cuanto al elfo, lo que cuesta es la confidencialidad y la obediencia, cerebro de troll. Un elfo es un esclavo y por lo tanto no puede traicionarte. En eso no voy a cambiar de opinión.

– Suena horrible.

– Suena como que funciona. En Hogwarts hay montones y no te parecía horrible.

– Hogwarts acepta a los elfos que están solos porque sus amos los abandonaron o murieron.

– ¿Todos ellos?

– Todos los que ha ingresado desde que Dumblendore es director.

– ¿Cómo sabes esas mierdas? Compra el jodido elfo y ya.

– Si tú insistes, pero es una mala idea, estoy seguro.

– Hey, Lunático. Un caja de cigarros también ¿vale?

Y Remus lo besó con especial suavidad antes de irse y Sirius se quedó mirando su desayuno a medio comer con actitud desconfiada. Hay algo, algo que definitivamente debería saber, y no lo sabe.

******The weight of living part I**

Ya entrada la tarde, Sirius está en "el jardín". Una y otra vez ha intentado desarmar la moto y volverla armar. No ha logrado que funcione, así que la repara con la varita y lo vuelve a intentar. Ese cacharro muggle es sin duda su rompecabezas favorito. Cuando Remus llega, es allí donde lo busca. Tras él viene una elfina pequeñísima, Sirius cree que nunca ha visto una de este tamaño, que no fuera una cría. Tiene ojos azules muy grandes para ella, esta envuelta en una mantica blanca. Se ve tan endeble que parece que hasta en pleno verano, tiene frío. Sirius bufa con incredulidad.

– Remus esa vaina no es un elfo. Es un ratón, de hecho colagusano escribió que le manden su novia de vuelta. De verdad espero que cocine de puta madre.

– En realidad no sabe. Ni tampoco es nuestra como tal. Su nombre es Nancy y ella se rehúsa a ser esclava.

– Dos cosas Lunático. Que no fuera un imbécil y que supiera cocinar. ¿Y que traes? Un elfo del tamaño de un ratón con la mitad del cerebro de un troll que no sabe cocinar.

– Yo te dije que era una mala idea.

– ¿Que coño hace este engendro aquí si quiere ser libre?

– Le dije que le podíamos dar trabajo.

– ¿Le dijiste que? ¡No le vamos a dar trabajo un coño!

– Sirius yo puedo pagarle.

– ¿Hasta cuando con lo del dinero? ¡El dinero es sólo dinero! ¡No me importa una mierda! ¡A nadie le importa una mierda!

– Me inclino a pensar que hay personas a las que sí.

– Como sea, sabes bien que hay cosas que no podemos arriesgarnos a contar. Págale, dale vacaciones, días libres, una habitación, pero dale una prenda también Remus.

– Eso sería falso Sirius. No sería libre.

– ¿Haces estás mierdas a propósito Lupin? ¿Eres en verdad tan masoquista? ¿Te despiertas todos los días buscando nuevas formas de joderte la vida?

– Sirius, no, escucha...

– Es que hay veces que de verdad me gustaría saber qué coño es lo sucede en tu cerebro de troll. Porque de vez en cuando no estoy seguro si eres masoquista, sádico o nada más retrasado. ¿Quieres ayudar al maldito engendro? Por qué no mejor me haces a mí un favor, coño. Deja, escúchame bien, deja de actuar como un jodido martil. Mi paciencia tiene un límite. Si quieres morirte vete a otra a parte, porque yo no voy a verlo. ¿Me entiendes? ¡Ahora, saca al engendro de mierda ese de aquí!

– No voy a hacerlo.

– ¡Perfecto! Yo voy a hacerlo entonces. ¡Hey, Engendro! ¿Donde estás, pequeño engendro?

– Mi nombre es Nancy

– Da lo mismo ¿ A alguien le ha importado? Si te quedas tendrás una prenda.

– Nunca...

– No te apresures a decir nunca, engendro. ¿Crees que la has pasado mal? Pues eso no es nada comparado con lo que te espera como elfo libre, no habrá nadie que no te odie y al poco tiempo vas a tener tanta hambre que no te va a importar tener la razón, nadie va a darte trabajo y los de tu especie te desearan la muerte por deshonrarlos, algunos harán más que desearlo. No vas a ser libre, todavía vas a estar atrapada en la mierda de sistema que inventó alguien hace dos siglos. Así que ya vez, el cerebro de troll de Lupin te engañó. La libertad no existe. Tómalo o déjalo.

– No voy a...

– Bien, pues que disfrutes tu vida de mierda. Vete de mi casa. ¡Ya! Desaparece, engendro.

Nancy desapareció en un chasquido. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración pesada de Sirius. Invadido en una rabia densa que no le hace perder los estribos, lanzar puertas y romper cosas. Sino que por el contrario lo mantiene frío e inamovible. En esa seriedad cruelmente gélida, más que en ningún otro momento, se parece a su padre, al que odia, el que le enseñó a odiar. Remus simplemente lo miraba con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, los ojos amarillos húmedos y una expresión partida. Encoge los hombros y dice suavemente "No tenias que hacerlo"

Sirius sabe muy bien que no se refiere a haber echado a la pequeña elfina. No tenía que haber comprado esa casa, no tenía que haber gastado todo ese dinero para hacerla medianamente cómoda para su estándares, no tenía que comprar campos de quidditch o desarmar y armar la motocicleta miles de veces para no morir de aburrimiento. No estaba en la obligación de hacer nada de eso, el lo escogió. Remus no se lo pidió, se lo agradece con el alma, pero él no lo exigió.

******Weight of living part II**

– No se trata de eso, Rem. Joder, es sólo un pequeño engendro ¿Está bien? Los elfos son esclavos, siempre lo han sido...

– Y los hombres lobos son monstruos, siempre lo han sido.

– ¿Por qué coño estás actuando tan extraño, Lunático? ¿Qué día es hoy? Shh... No sigas hablando que no quiero pelear contigo. Tú nunca actúas extraño en días específicos. Ni en los cumpleaños, ni en navidad, no tenemos un jodido aniversario, estoy seguro. Entonces ¿Qué puto día es hoy? Te juro, Remus, desde la mañana parece que enloqueciste. ¡Shh... Que no te quiero escuchar! Si quisieras hablar ya lo hubieras hecho, pero mierda, hoy no pasó nada, nunca. Es un día de agosto regular, hay calor porque es verano. Porque es verano... De hecho es posible que si actúes como un demente en verano, casi nunca te vemos, o por poco tiempo. ¿Pero que coño pudo haber pasado que te convierta en un... en un demente?

– Tenia siete años. Hace diez años, jamás creí que pudiera vivir tanto. Estaba convencido que iba a morirme, quería morirme de todas maneras. Supongo que me equivoqué.

"Joder, soy un imbécil" piensa Sirius, suspirando largo como que se desinfla.

Mi padre es abogado, un día un tal Greyback fue a su oficina a hacerle una consulta sobre algunos problemas legales. Greyback era un hombre lobo. Mi padre en vez de tomar el caso, que era bastante simple, lo reportó al ministerio. Lo llevaron a jurado, aunque no lo ameritaba, sólo porque era un hombre lobo. Y en la corte lo perdió todo, porque era un hombre lobo. Nadie se molestó en saber si era o no inocente, era innecesario. Ni siquiera era humano. Rompieron su varita frente a él, le prohibieron concurrir en lugares mágicos, lo exiliaron. No le escucharon, aunque tuvo derecho de palabra nadie lo escuchó nunca. Y Greyback se decidió por la venganza. Sin ese reporte, que no se merecía, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Era culpa de John Lupin. Y Greyback por una vez pensó algo largamente, se volvió su razón de vivir, la mejor y más terrible forma de vengarse. Y eso fui yo. No fue un accidente. Lo supe porque una vez miré en el pensadero de mi padre. Nadie me descubrió cuando termine de ver la más triste historia que hubiera escuchado, la casa seguía en silencio total, volví a mi cuarto haciendo ruido, queriendo ser descubierto, que alguien me preguntara "¿Que estabas haciendo?" pero no pasó nada. Siempre fui muy cobarde para decirle que lo sabía, y demasiado débil como para odiarlo. Así que ya ves, no eres el único, Sirius, que paga por lo errores de su padre, todo los días de su vida.

¡Mierda! Eso es lo que Sirius acababa de hacer. Ni se molestó en saber si la pequeña engendro era confiable o no. No la escucho, ni una sola palabra. La juzgo antes de empezar. Él hizo lo mismo que provocó que Remus sufriera tan terriblemente. Sirius le habló a Nancy de la forma que cualquier mago le hablaría a Remus si supieran que era un hombre lobo. Y él, por supuesto, esperaba más de Sirius, para poder esperar más del todos. Para tener esperanza de igualdad.

– Rem, yo no... lo siento.

– No lo sientas – dice encogiendo los hombros – hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse. – agregó con una sonrisa rota y no por eso menos amarilla.

Luego de eso se fue, probablemente a resguardarse en la biblioteca. Tras una muralla de libros donde los heroes siempre triunfan, hasta cuando fracazan porque sin falta conquistan la gloria. Sirius se fue también. De la casa. Por tres días completos no hubo señal de su paradero. Cuando ya Remus se estaba empezando a preocupar llegó seguido de una diminuta elfina. El silencio cayó denso, como polvo acumulado por años.

– Todavía creo que es una idea de mierda. Pero supongo que yo he tenido peores.

Dice simplemente. Sirius tuvo la idea de ser animagos ilegales, penado con Azkabam. Tuvo la idea de ese viaje en moto recorriendo la mitad del país a contra reloj. Tuvo la brillante idea de decirle a Snape como entrar en el pasadizo bajo el sauce boxeador. Pensó conveniente salir con un hombre lobo, enfatizando la palabra hombre, cuando él era el primogénito de la gran y antiquísima casa Black. Sirius había tenido suficientes malas ideas como llenar un par de libros. La mayoría no habían resultado tan mal. Así que es un poco arrogante no aceptar las ideas de mierda de los demás. Es especial las de Remus.

******Angels**

Una semana después, cuando Lily y James llegaron un jueves para cenar fueron recibidos por una pequeñísima elfina, con ojos azules que ocupaban casi toda su cara. Tenia un vestidito azul cielo bordado de flores rojo intenso e hilos dorados; y un delantal blanco con encajes. Lily pensó que era absolutamente adorable. Se llamaba Nancy, los estaba esperando, la cena estaba servida. Nancy se había esforzado mucho en la comida, pero aun estaba aprendiendo a cocinar. James tenía el ceño fruncido de desconcierto. Esa no era la forma como se comportan los elfos.

Cuando Lily halagó su pequeño vestido, Nancy le informó que el amo Lupin lo había mandado hacer a la medida para ella, también tenia uno amarillo y uno verde. James casi se ahogó en su propia saliva cuando escuchó eso, Lily dijo que le encantaría ver los otros. Cuando le pregunto a Sirius este negó con la cabeza resignado. "Lunático" fue todo lo que dijo. James miró detenidamente a Lily que seguía conversando animadamente con Nancy antes de agregar. "De verdad no tienen ni puta idea de lo extraño que es esto". No la tenían. Lily y Remus consideraban apenas y un poco inusual tener como empleada a una elfina doméstica. Hasta Peter, cuando llegó, se quedó en silencio con el ceño fruncido preguntándose si alguien le estaba jugando una broma.

Sin embargo, es justo decir que sus constantes esfuerzos por convivir eran debidamente recompensados. Ciertamente vivir juntos traía consigo bastantes discusiones airadas. Pero también una libertad tibia y nueva. A Sirius, en especial, le gustaba recordar eso. Le gustaba arrancarle de las manos su apestoso libro a Remus antes de morderlo. Le gustaba decir que el clima era tan perfecto que seria un crimen no nadar en el lago, casi arrastrando a Remus hasta el muelle. Desnudarlo al aire libre. Despertar y tenerlo antes del café, antes de levantarse si quiera a ir al baño. Tirar de las sábanas y ver el su cuerpo del amarillo y delgado, surcado por líneas como mapa, y tenerle, recorrerlo y conquistarlo. Todo antes del desayuno.

Y sobre todo le gustaba quedarse dormido junto a él. Como ahora. Acostado boca bajo suspirando de plena satisfacción porque Remus tiene su larga mano amarilla hundida en su cabello. Remus mueve los dedos con prodigiosa lentitud, en patrones circulares, cálidos y amarillos. Como soles. Uno tras otro enredándose en esa mata de pelo negro que Sirius se ha rehusado a cortar por ya mucho tiempo. Son brillantes y tibios, se van derritiendo suavemente como mantequilla. Podría quedarse ahí para siempre, este limbo amarillo.

Sirius Black difícilmente se relaja completamente, siempre esta listo para contra atacar. James y él habían aprendido como hacer hechizos sin varita por una razón, para poder invocar sus varitas. Y aunque los dos lo habían logrado para Sirius se convirtió en un reflejo. Ante un sonido inesperado, incluso cuando lo despertaban muy bruscamente su primer pensamiento era "accio". La mejor virtud de James, era su peor defecto. El buen cornamenta confiaba. Sirius había descubierto que él también podía, pero como acto consciente e intelectual. Su instinto básico era opuesto, su primera reacción era "accio". Él era hijo de su padre, él era un Black y conoce muy bien la traición. Y sin embargo, Remus consigue llevarlo a este lugar tibio, a una seguridad que ni los muros de Hogwarts le dieron nunca. Entre un sol y otro, no ve uso alguno para su varita, puede incluso llegar a olvidar que es un mago.

– En serio te gusta que haga esto, ¿no?

– Joder, sí. Es como... como... no sé cómo mierda decirlo, no hay una jodida cosa en el mundo que se le parezca.

– Estás exagerando, ¿No crees? Es decir, no es gran cosa tocarle el cabello a una persona

– ¿Haz hecho eso con alguien más?

– Bueno, no, pero..

– Bien, porque te cortaría las manos ¿Me escuchas, Lunático? Te cortaría las manos.

– Pero, Sirius, y si...

– ¡No, Lunático, nada! No me jodas, es mio, ¿está bien?

– ¿Mis manos? ¿Mis manos son tuyas? ¿En serio, Canuto?

– No, cerebro de troll, no tus manos. Esa cosa que haces con las manos.

– ¿Qué cosa exactamente?

– Tendrías que ponerle un nombre, tú lo inventase, Lunático.

– ¿Yo lo inventé?

– Uhum... pero es mio.

Remus se ríe porque no tiene sentido y él no le ve nada especial, excepto el hecho que a Sirius le gusta. Sin embargo, se detiene abruptamente y lo voltea de un tirón. Sirius lo mira con una expresión fruncida de protesta, casi un puchero. Lo besa, otra vez. Eso es de él entonces. No sus labios, esa cosa que hace con ellos. Sirius se sostiene con los codos para acercarse más, regresandole el favor, olvidándose muy pronto de su descontento. Y después se deja caer otra vez sobre la almohada. Remus se mantiene sobre él mirándolo fijamente. Eternamente amarillo. Sirius quisiera dar un pequeño discurso sobre algún mar, poder articular debidamente su adicción a los soles tibios. No puede ni podrá. Toma la mano de Remus y la coloca en su pecho, donde el corazón late desbocado a pesar de la calma. Remus desciende posando su cabeza sobre la misma almohada "uhum, lo sé" responde suavemente rozando la punta de su nariz en el cuello blanquísimo de Sirius. "Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti" dice calidamente muy cerca de su oreja. "Shhh... calla, cerebro de troll, y duerme" responde lánguidamente. Remus lo lee y lo entiende. No importa que no pueda o no sepa decir lo que quiere, porque de cualquier manera es escuchado.


	3. La oscuridad me ciega

_Playlist: 8tracks (punto) com/rougeness/mcoi-la-oscuridad-me-ciega_

* * *

**La oscuridad me ciega **

**Gray Skies **

Hey scrabbles. Hoy es el gran día. Vas a venir a Hogwarts conmigo. Mamá dijo que no podía dejarte en casa, porque eres mi responsabilidad. Así que ratita estúpida, vas a ir al lugar más asombroso del mundo. Deberías estar emocionado. Pero sólo eres una vieja rata. No sabes que es Hogwarts. No creo que encajes, es que no te ofendas scrabbles, me caes bien pero no eres nada impresionante. Eres bastante inútil. Si no fuera porque has vivido tanto diría que no tienes magia en lo absoluto. Pero ni debes saber que es la magia. A veces me siento mal de que estés en una jaula, a mí me parece una cárcel. Soy un tonto, tú eres una rata estúpida. Sólo las personas se sentirían así. Tú estás bien mientras tengas queso ¿No es cierto? Igual me siento mal a veces, llevas muchos años en esa jaula. ¿Te digo algo? No llevaré la jaula a Hogwarts. ¿Ok? Estás muy vieja para escapar ¿Verdad? Soy todo lo que tienes, ratita estúpida.

* * *

**Ameno **

Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Tengo frío. Está oscuro, tengo miedo, tengo frío. No sé dónde estoy. No sé dónde estoy. No sé dónde estoy. No sé dónde estoy. No sé dónde estoy. No sé dónde estoy. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Donde estoy? ¡Ayuda! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¿Alguien? Sáquenme de aquí. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien soy?¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien soy? ¡MALDITA SEA! DÉJENME SALIR. ¿DONDE ESTOY? ¿DONDE ESTOY? ¿DONDE ESTOY? ¿DONDE ESTOY?

Piensa, vamos, piensa. Recuerda algo. Algo, lo que sea. Mierda, tengo tanto frío. No puedo ver nada ¿Dónde está el sol? ¿La luna? No me gusta la luna. No me gusta la luna. ¿Por qué no me gusta la luna? Es la luna llena la que no me gusta. ¿Por qué? Vamos, piensa. Maldita luna llena de mierda. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Tengo frío, tengo miedo, no quiero estar solo. ¿Dónde estoy? No, concéntrate. ¿Por qué no me gusta la luna llena? No me gusta. No me gusta. No me gusta. ¿Que hace la luna llena? No sé. No me importa. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. No quiero estar aquí. Por favor, por favor, ayuda.

Respira ¿está bien? concéntrate. La luna llena es mala, porque... porque... los monstruos. ¿Los monstruos? No entiendo. Estoy cansado. Tengo frío. No quiero estar solo aquí. No sé dónde estoy. Tengo mucho frío, ayuda por favor. Tengo miedo, no puedo ver nada. ¿Donde estoy? Tengo frío. Piensa, piensa. ¿Cuales monstruos? Los monstruos no existen. Estoy loco. ¿Dónde estoy? Tengo frío. déjenme salir, por favor. AAAAAHHHHH... ¿DONDE ESTOY? ¿DONDE ESTOY? ¿DONDE ESTOY? ¿DONDE ESTOY?

Ya deja de llorar. No seas imbécil, no puedes llorar. ¿Ya que importa? ¿Por qué no puedo llorar? Nadie me esta viendo. Estoy solo. Tengo frío, estoy solo. ¡PUEDO LLORAR SI QUIERO! NI SIQUIERA SE QUIEN SOY, ASÍ QUE JÓDANSE. VOY A LLORAR TODO LO QUE ME DE LA GANA. Tengo frío, tengo tanto frío, tengo miedo. No se dónde estoy. No me gusta la luna llena. La luna llena te hace lunático. Cuidado, la luna llena te hace lunático. La luna llena te hace lunático. La luna llena te hace lunático. La luna llena te hace lunático. La luna llena te hace lunático. No se dónde estoy.

¿Quién es Lunático? Tengo miedo, no puedo ver nada. ¿Donde estoy? Tengo frío. Piensa, piensa. ¿Cuales monstruos? ¿Quién es Lunático? No sé, no sé. Quiero salir de aquí. Tengo frío. La luna llena te hace lunático. La luna llena te hace lunático. La luna llena te hace lunático. La luna llena te hace lunático. No se dónde estoy. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo.

Ayuda, por favor, ayuda. La luna llena te hace lunático. La luna llena te hace lunático. La luna llena te hace lunático. La luna llena te hace lunático. lunático de mierda. Lunático de mierda. lunático de mierda. Lunático de mierda. lunático de mierda. Lunático de mierda. lunático de mierda. Lunático de mierda. Tengo frío, no sé dónde estoy. Tengo tanto frío, no puedo ver nada. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Yo conocí a un lunático. Un lunático de mierda. La luna, la luna llena lo hacía lunático. Sí, sí, yo conocí un lunático. Él era un monstruo. No, no, los monstruos son como tú y como yo. Los monstruos son como tú y como yo. Los monstruos son como tú y como yo. Él era diferente. Yo soy un monstruo. Lunático me odia.

¡AAAAAHHH! ¡TENGO FRÍO! ¿ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA? ¡BASTA, BASTA YA! MÁTENME, MÁTENME, MÁTENME, MÁTENME, MÁTENME, MÁTENME, MÁTENME, MÁTENME, MÁTENME. ¿NADIE ME ESCUCHA? ¡QUIERO MORIR! Por... por... por... por favor, dejenme salir o matenme. No sé dónde estoy. Tengo frío. Tengo miedo, no puedo ver nada. déjenme morir.

Tengo tanto frío.

No veo nada.

No sé dónde estoy.

Tengo miedo.

Lunático me odia. ¿Por que me odia? Todos me odian. Todos me odian. Todos me odian. Todos me odian. Lunático me odia. ¿Por qué me odia todos? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Todos me odian, todos me odian.

Tengo tanto frío.

No veo nada.

No sé dónde estoy.

Tengo miedo.

¿Por qué me odia todos? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

**Sirius B**

¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un niño? ¿Hay un niño llorando? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Ya basta, cállenlo. No lo soporto. Hagan de deje de llorar. Es el frío, quién no va a llora con este frío. Tengo miedo, tanto miedo. No se dónde estoy. Ese mocoso no se calla. Si yo puedo escucharlo alguien tiene que estar escuchándome a mí. Sé que hay alguien ahí, sádicos malditos. ¡Sé que están ahí! ¿Me oyen? Sé que están ahí. Todos me odian. Todos me odian. Todos me odian. Todos me odian. Lunático me odia. Todos me odian, todos me odian. Tengo tanto frío. No veo nada. No sé dónde estoy. Tengo miedo. Ese niño no para de llorar, no para de llorar. Quiero que se calle, quiero morir.

No... no pu... no puedo... resp... respirar...

(Risa, risa maniática)

Joder, no debería reírme de esto. Me voy a ahogar entre la tos y la risa. El aire ¿no? A veces te falta, pero si lo extrañas es que estás muerto. ¿No era eso lo que decía Lunático? Es gracioso que eso sí lo recuerde. No es un buen recuerdo. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque mi nombre es Sirius Black. Yo maté a Lily y James. Yo dejé escapar a Peter. Yo traicioné a Remus. Soy un hijo de puta y estoy en Azkaban. El niño que llora es Harry. No está llorando. Yo lo estoy recordando llorar.

Es una lástima que mi madre no vivió para ver esto. Su hijo finalmente redimido. El maldito hijo prodigo. Volví, madre, volví. ¡Mira lo que hecho! ¿No me merezco ahora la sangre de los Black? Me deshice de todos esos amigos que detestabas. Claro que puedo recordarte, Madre. Toda una infancia de recuerdos que mis nuevos amigos, los dementores, no quieren. Padre, a ti te recuerdo más y mejor. Te odio lo mismo de siempre. Pero ya no eres a quien odio más. Ahora hay otra persona a la detesto más, a la que le deseo esta mierda. A mí. ¿Has visto, Padre? El alumno supero al maestro. Soy peor que tú, tus lecciones sí funcionaron.

¡Madita sea! Era mejor no saber donde estaba. Tengo frío, tanto frío. Pero se donde estoy. Está bien, Harry, llora. Joder, llora más fuerte. Al menos estás vivo. A ti no pude matarte. Claro que te jodí, mate a tus padres. A los dos. Y era buenos padres, no como los míos. Tu vida hubiera sido mejor con ellos, pero ups... yo los maté. No es mucho decir que te dejé vivir, de todas maneras. A la rata asquerosa de Peter también. Me ganó. Le llevó tantos años engañarme en algo, ganarme en un duelo. Pero cuando lo hizo, joder, mira que lo hizo. Fue mi culpa, nunca lo tomé en serio.

Cornamenta, coño, perdón. Pero ahora estoy donde tengo que estar. No puedo joder nada más estando aquí. Nada. Es mejor para todos. De todas maneras no hay nada para mí afuera. Me quiero quedar aquí, escuchando a Harry. Es todo lo cerca que quiero estar de él. Sí soy su padrino. Eso siempre fue una locura. Debe haber sido idea de Lily psicópata. ¿Dejarme a cargo de un niño? Joder, tal vez esto es en parte culpa de ustedes también. Cornamenta, sé lo que hice. Pero no fue mi intención. No por eso estás menos muerto o Harry menos solo. Pero yo de verdad no quise.

Azkaban es realmente terrible. Estoy recibiendo mi justo castigo. Lo olvido todo y lo vuelvo a recordar. Una y otra vez me sorprende la maldita revelación de lo que hice. Lo que te hice. Escucho siempre a Harry llorar, por ustedes. No puedo dormir y cuando duermo sólo hay pesadillas. La guerra, la guerra. Fuimos unos imbéciles, siempre pensando que podíamos hacerlo todo. Nos iba bien en Hogwarts, somos buenos magos, claro que podemos ganar una puta guerra. Eramos unos retrasados, debimos habernos ido del país. Pero en ese momento, inflados de orgullo adolescente, huir era una desgracia. ¿Qué sabiamos de desgracia? Nada, nada en lo absoluto.

Recuerdo que peleamos varias veces. Me dijiste que dejara de joderte con eso de traidores y fugas de información. Que íbamos a ser más reservados entonces, pero que, mierda, ya dejara de hablar de eso. Me dijiste que esas no era las personas a las que querías enfrentar. Que eran los malditos malditos mortifagos el problema y en eso es que debíamos concentrarnos. Me dijiste que no podías pelear contra nosotros también, que no podías. El buen Cornamenta que nunca desconfió, ni de mí, ni de Remus, pero tampoco de Peter. Lo mejor y lo peor de ti, siempre fue lo mismo.

**Soldier Poem**

Yo creo que tú me perdonarías, James. Pero Remus no. No debería al menos. Siempre fue un lunático de mierda así que nunca se sabe con ese demente, pero no debería. Me perdonaba todo, no importaba qué. Fue la guerra, la guerra y mi sangre. La traición siempre viene de quien quieres. Por eso, por eso los Black no aman. ¡Que declaración de debilidad! Y yo a ti te quería más que a nadie. Eras tú el destinado a traicionarme, a destruirme. Nunca dejé de ser un Black. Lo intenté, Rem. Escapar pero ya era muy tarde. Mi padre me enseñó bien.

Pero no fuiste tú, Rem. Nunca fuiste tú, fui un desgraciado por creerlo después de todo lo que habías hecho. No fuí yo tampoco, no el sentido estricto. Pero está bien, Rem. Si no hay nadie más a quien culpar por esta mierda, puedes culparme a mí. No me importa. Si eso te da algún sentido, una razón para odiarme, para no extrañarme al menos. Entonces está bien, me quedaré aquí. Nunca te lo dije, Lunático de mierda, pero fuiste lo mejor que me pasó. Lo jodí como jodí todo lo demás. Ni los dementores pueden quitarme esto, ya no. Todo me duele.

Una vez me diste... una vez dijsite que yo era como el mar muerto, que me... dijiste que me... ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Quién quien dijo eso? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estoy aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

Tengo frío. Está oscuro, tengo miedo, tengo frío. No sé dónde estoy. No sé dónde estoy. No sé dónde estoy. No sé dónde estoy. No sé dónde estoy. No sé dónde estoy. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. Tengo frío, tengo miedo. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es un niño? ¿Hay un niño llorando?

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ayuda! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¿Alguien? Sáquenme de aquí. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien soy?¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien soy? Lunático me odia. ¿Por que me odia? Todos me odian. Todos me odian. Todos me odian. Todos me odian. Lunático me odia. ¿Por qué me odia todos? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Todos me odian, todos me odian. Ese niño no para de llorar, no para de llorar.

Tengo tanto frío.

No veo nada.

No sé dónde estoy.

Tengo miedo.

Déjenme morir

Por favor

No más...

No más...

* * *

**Jour Étranges **

Diez años sin vernos, amigo. Jamás creí que pudiera vivir tanto. Estaba convencido que iba a morirme, quería morirme de todas maneras. Supongo que me equivoqué, otra vez.

Sí diez años, realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo Cornamenta. Perdóname. Pienso en ti, en ustedes, todos los días. Cada cosa, por más estúpida o insignificante, me hace recordarlos. A veces sueño, Cornamenta. No siempre durmiendo, sueño como hubiera sido todo. Sirius siempre está ahí, no puedo sacarlo. Días como hoy, joder, días como hoy no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Así que ya ves, diez años han pasado. Lo único que he logrado en este tiempo que tú no, es respirar. Nada más mi viejo amigo, nada más. Y he sido un cobarde. Peter está muerto también, debes haberlo visto allá. Sólo queda Sirius y él... está en Azkaban. ¿Me perdonarías por desear que escape? A veces lo hago. ¡Mira lo que estoy haciendo! después de diez años por primera vez vengo a verte, y de qué te hablo. De Sirius.

Hoy es primero de Septiembre. ¿Me perdonas por esto también? Por no estar ahí, junto a Harry. Hoy comienza Hogwarts. No lo acompañé a comprar su varita o sus útiles, no se quién lo hizo. Estoy aquí en vez de en King Cross. Imaginándome cómo hubiera sido, pero sin hacer nada. ¡Que amigo de mierda tienes, James! Tuviste. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado? Creo Lily estaría diciéndole a Harry que se porte bien y preste atención a las clases, aunque supiera que tú ya le habías contado sobre todos los pasadizos escondidos. Cornamenta, le habrías dicho que fuera a las pruebas del equipo de quiddith aunque no estuviera permitido; Mcgonagall lo dejaría entrar al equipo si era suficientemente bueno. Y lo hubiera sido, porque tú le hubieras enseñado. Y Sirius lo hubiera aterrorizado con la idea de quedar en Slytherin, le hubiera dado más oro del que necesita y objetos prohibidos. Y Peter, arg... No sé porque sigo hablando de esto. ¿No te enferma pensarlo? Lo que pudo haber pasado.

¿Cómo podría ir con Harry? ¿Cómo, James, cómo? ¿Qué debería contarle? No entiendo lo que pasó. No sé porque lo hizo, no tengo respuestas para él. ¿Entiendes James? ¿Endientes porque nunca pude ir a ver a Harry? Se que debí. Quería hacerlo, lo pienso todo el tiempo. He ido hasta allá tantas veces, y me quedo frente a la puerta. Una vez la toque y un hombre obeso me preguntó que quería. Le dije que hablarle del señor. Me lanzó la puerta en la cara. Si alguna vez hubiera hablado con Harry, tendría que haberle hablado de ti. Es imposible decirle quien fuiste sin contarle quien fue Sirius.

¿Y qué pensará Harry de mí, entonces? Qué podría pensar el gran niño que vivió, que tuvo los padres mas fenomenales del mundo. ¿Qué pensaría Harry Potter de mí cuando le cuente? Cuando le diga que hasta el pequeño Peter está muerto porque fue más valiente que yo. Debí ser yo, James. Perdóname por eso también. Debí ser yo quien persiguiera a Sirius, quien lo enfrentara. Debí ser yo quien vengara sus muertes. Pero fui un cobarde. No hice nada. Si hubiera sido más valiente tal vez estaría con ustedes ahora, como Peter. Es que no hubiera podido, James. Si tuviera una segunda oportunidad, hoy o mañana. No lo mataría. No lo mataría, porque todavía lo quiero tanto como los quiero a ustedes. No hay "los quise", no hay pasado, Cornamenta. Los quiero aun, en presente. Como si no hubiera pasado diez años, sólo que ya no están.

Ahora estoy solo. La guerra era mejor que esto ¿Sabes? Quiero ir a casa, James. Quiero tener una. No quiero brindar por ti, sino contigo. Quiero verlos. James, quiero que me expliques que todo va a estar bien, como antes. Por favor, Cornamenta. Dime que Sirius no hizo esto, que estoy soñando. Una maldita pesadilla. Te lo suplico, mira, así de rodillas. No estés muerto.

La orden me envió una carta de disculpas, después de tu muerte. ¿Sabías eso? Ellos pensaban que yo era el traidor. Sirius los había convencido. Se disculparon por haberle creído. ¿Te dijo eso a ti, James? ¿Sirius te dijo que yo estaba pasando información al otro bando? ¿Le creíste? ¿Te aseguraste que no estaba bajo un imperio? Los miembros de la orden dijeron que sí, que lo revisaron varías veces. Que muchos se rehusaban a creerlo pero las pruebas eran tan convincentes. ¿Cuales? ¿Cuales malditas pruebas?

Tal vez Sirius sí cambió y yo no quise verlo y tú tampoco. Es más fácil creer que el hombre lobo es un traidor, es incluso más fácil que creer que un Black lo es. Sirius siempre fue brillante. Si hubiera incriminado a Peter, por ejemplo. ¿Quién le hubiera creído? El pequeño insignificante Peter. Pero el hombre lobo es otra voz. El pequeño Peter brilla ahora, mi amigo. Quizás fue sólo a él a quien escogiste bien. Peter siempre pareció cobarde, nada comparado contigo. Pero ahora nadie piensa menos de él. Parece que Colagusano fue hasta el final el más fiel de tus amigos.

A nadie le importa ya, de todas maneras. Todos superaron la guerra, James. Siguen con sus vidas. Es una lástima que no se dieron cuenta de esas falsas pruebas, que tú estés muerto. Una pena en verdad, pero hay que continuar. Yo pensé que no quería continuar. No es eso James. Es que no puedo. Quiero, con toda la piel y el alma. Pero no puedo. Además soy un maldito imbécil. Lo único que quiero es morirme. Te lo juro Cornamenta. Y tampoco puedo. ¿Suicidarme? ¡Joder! Que desgracia. Peor que cagarme en tu tumba. ¿Matarme cuando Lily y tú lucharon hasta el final? ¿Morir por mi propia mano cuando Peter lo hizo intentando conseguir justicia? Suicidarse es algo tan bajo que ni Sirius lo ha hecho. Sí está en Azkanban, por eso mismo. Sabemos que si quisiera podría hacerlo. A veces creo que si quisiera escapar... James, a veces no pienso.

**My imortal**

No te sientas mal porque lloro. Me lo merezco. Escogiste muy mal a tus amigos, James. Yo no había venido acá ni una sola vez, pero no tienes idea cuantas veces brindé y bebí en tu nombre. Por James y Lily Potter, por el niño que vivió, por el final de la guerra. Bebí y bebí con las esperanza de olvidar quienes eran James y Lily Potter, y nunca sucedió. Pero lo intenté, Cornamenta. En ello sí puse mi mayor esfuerzo. Es otra cosa por la que deberías perdonarme, por querer olvidarte. Por desear no haberte conocido nunca, ni a ti ni a Sirius, a ninguno. Por odiarte a veces, hasta en la misma muerte tenias que ser un maldito prodigio ¿No James? Nadie morirá mejor que tú. En estos años nadie lo ha hecho, no creo que se pueda. Superar la trágica muerte de los Potter, los padres del niño que vivió.

Es que el tiempo no pasa. No pasa, no pasa. Siento lo mismo, James. Lo mismo desde que era un niño tonto de trece años escondiéndome en la biblioteca con Sirius, pretendiendo que se podía todo. Que estaba bien para alguien como yo, estar con alguien como él. Que era posible tenerlos a ustedes también. James, lo amo aun. ¿Me escuchas? Como si nada hubiera pasado. Peor. Con más locura que antes. Porque que otra cosa sería eso sino locura. James, no puedo odiarlo más de lo que puedo odiarte a ti. El héroe y el traidor, los quiero igual. No, no Cornamenta. No igual. Lo quiero a él más. A pesar de todo, lo amo. El tiempo no pasa. No merezco estar frente a ti, ni frente a Harry. Porque todavía quiero al hombre que los condenó. Que me condenó a este infierno.

El mar muerto. Sí, Sirius sigue siendo el mar muerto. Y aunque haya logrado matar todo lo que tenia a su alrededor, yo aun no puedo hundirme, no me ahogo. Cada vez que sonrío, estoy pensado en él, de una forma u otra. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que me río de tu muerte, de la de Lily, de la de Peter. Me río de todo. No soporto más la existencia porque el tiempo no pasa. Es mentira que todo se cura con los años. El olvido no existe. ¿Qué dice eso de mí? ¿Qué? Joder, es una tortura constante. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que no quiero olvidar tampoco. Nunca. Me digo a mí mismo que sí, me lo digo todo él tiempo. Antes de dormir, cada noche. De todas maneras estoy deseando soñar con él.

¿Qué se supone que haga James? No sé, no sé. Llevo años sin saber, sin hacer nada. Diez años llevo tratando de entender qué pasó, cómo pasó, algo. Y no entiendo nada. ¡Es Sirius, James, Sirius! ¿Recuerdas que discutió con Dumbledore el primer día de Hogwarts? Hizo que le devolvieran el sombrero seleccionador porque no pertenecía a Slytherin, porque él era más que su apellido. ¿Crees que nos estaba mintiendo desde entonces? Eres Cornamenta, eres el buen cornamenta. ¿Recuerdas quien te puso ese sobrenombre? No estaba mintiendo. Tú sabes que no, eres la única persona que sabe. Pero no estás.

¡Coño, es que no puede ser cierto! Toda esta mierda, la versión oficial. James sabes que no es cierto. Yo lo vi, ¿Está bien? Yo vi a Sirius arriesgar su vida tantas veces junto a ti, por ti, por mí. Yo lo vi llorar desesperado diciendo que no quería ser un Black. Sé que tuvimos diferencias, sé que al final nos distanciamos. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden fingir. Vine a que me dijeras que no es cierto. Vine a tantas cosas y ninguna tiene sentido.

Pero no dudes de esto, mi amigo. Lo quiero igual. Aunque te haya hecho esto, lo quiero igual. Cierro los ojos y lo veo, como si el tiempo no pasara. Lo siento debajo de la piel de una forma que no entiendo, que nunca entendí. A ti te extraño, no sabes cuanto. Pero a Sirius no, porque es como una maldita sombra que me persigue. ¿Por qué no podías perseguirme tú mejor? No puedo vivir y tampoco puedo morir. No veo que opción tengo. La verdad no se que es lo que he estado haciendo. Sufrir supongo. Sí eso debe ser.

No sé ni que digo, ni lo que quiero decir, ni nada. ¿Cómo es que el tiempo no pasa? ¿Cómo? Yo sé que hay destinos injustos. Fui forzado a los siete años a entender eso, con una mordida que me marcó para siempre. Yo sé que no se escoge a la lluvia que te cala hasta los huesos. Pero esto es una maldita tormenta eterna que no mengua nunca. Un jodido tsunami . Las infinitas ruinas de todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Que no será nunca. Esto no lo entiendo ni lo acepto, por más que lo intento. Me sobrepasa de todas las formas posibles, tan imposible como parece, empeora con el tiempo. La decepción te jode, te hunde más que la rabia. La desesperanza, la impotencia. La inamovilidad de un pasado maldito. Mi tragedia James es una que tú quizás no puedas entender. El horror de ser simplemente un observador. No haber tomado parte, no haber influido en nada y sin embargo... No, no debes entender. Tú siempre fuiste el centro de todo. La vida giró en torno a ti.

**Stop crying our heart out**

Como extraño ser joven y estúpido. Cuando las horas no alcanzaban para todo lo que queríamos hacer. Los años no iban a alcanzarnos para completar tantas proezas. Extraño esos momentos cuando lo arriesgábamos cuanto tuviéramos por un puñado de risas y una buena anécdota. Extraño lo que se sentía vivir. Y pesar de todo aquí estoy. Vivo. No hay más batallas que luchar. Tú terminaste con todas. Nos trajiste la jodida paz que tanto queríamos. No tengo lugar en esta paz, Cornamenta. Diez años después, luego de tantas muertes y peleas por la igualdad, nada ha cambiado mucho. Aun no soy humano ¿entiendes? Menos digno que un muggle. Y ya nadie me dice Lunático. Estoy más solo que nunca. Porque una vez los tuve a ustedes. Y ahora la soledad me duele más. Fui un idiota, claro. Por creer que había algo para mí que no fuera el exilio. Que alguien más pensaría en mi como su igual.

Solamente ustedes podían hacer eso. Porque era unos psicópatas dementes. Tú, James Potter, te quedaste a pelear cuando debiste huir. No sentías miedo ni duda, jamás. Y eso, viejo amigo, eso es demencia. ¿Qué decir de Peter? Siempre fue un poco lento, quizás nunca entendió lo que hizo. Y es que para ir a enfrentarse a Sirius Black, hay que ser un poco idiota. ¿No era el sobrenombre de Lily carnicera psicópata? Lily la mejor y más fría sanadora que haya visto. Nervios de acero, esa chica. Y claro Sirius. Él siempre pensó que yo podía hacer lo mismo que él, seguirle el paso. Tal vez eso significaba que creía que yo también era un maldito. No sé, James. Ya no se nada. Sólo quiero que estés vivo, que vayamos a buscar a Harry, que nos tomemos una cerveza.

Es que estoy empezando a creer que me lo imaginé todo. Que la verdad nunca fuimos amigos. Y tú no eras Cornamenta, ni yo Lunático. Estoy empezando a creer que siempre he estado solo, porque esta es la única forma en la que tiene sentido. James, no estés muerto, te lo ruego. Se que tarde mucho para venir, que es un poco tarde. Pero por favor, por favor. Búrlate de mí, James, como antes. Dime que no fue Sirius. Que soy un jodido retrasado por haber creído eso. explícame, Cornamenta. Quiero saber qué pasó. La verdad. ¡Diez años he pensado en esto, diez! todavía no tiene sentido, no puede ser.

¡RESPONDE JAMES! QUIERO SABER QUÉ PASÓ. NO ESTÉS MUERTO Y EXPLÍCAME ESTA MIERDA.

No quiero estar solo. No puedo más. No sé que hacer. No entiendo. ¡YO NO HICE NADA PARA MERECER ESTO! Bueno... excepto ser un monstruo. Supongo que tú tampoco mereces estar aquí. Tres metros bajo tierra. Que mierda de destino, James. No querías estar nunca con los pies sobre la tierra. Siempre en esa escoba. Y ahora mira. Mira donde estás. Al menos, estás con Lily. A ella sí la escogiste bien. Aunque no nos engañemos, fue ella quien te escogió a ti.

Te extraño. Te diría que hubiera dado la vida por ti, pero tuve la oportunidad y no lo hice. ¿No te parece que me merezco al menos morirme? Todas las personas que amé están muertas, o peor. ¡Joder! ¿Te acuerdas de eso? Una vez me dijiste: "¿Quién podría desearle algo tan cruel a alguien? Todos sus amigos muerto o en la cárcel". Yo había ido con Lily a comprar un regalo sorpresa para Sirius. Tú dijiste que si me acostaba con Lily, Sirius iba a matarla, y entonces tú ibas a tener que asesinarlo a él. Luego claro, yo estaba en la obligación de matarte a ti y hubiera ido a la carcel. El pobre Peter se habría quedado solo. ¿Puedes creerlo? En ese momento me pareció tan divertido. En Hogwarts todo era divertido. Nunca hubo nada mejor. Bueno... la casa del lago. No por mucho, pero mientras duró fue lo mejor que tuvimos. Que tuve. ¿Crees que Sirius estaba mintiendo en ese momento? ¿Por qué coño haría eso? ¿Por qué lo hizo, James, por qué?

Vuelve, por favor. Arregla esto. Tú podías arreglarlo todo.

Cornamenta, ¿pensaste alguna vez que yo era el traidor? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cómo pudiste nunca decirme nada? ¿CÓMO ES QUE NADIE ME DIJO NADA? YO JAMÁS TE HUBIERA TRAICIONADO, JAMÁS. ¿CÓMO PUDISTE CREER QUE ERA YO Y NO DECÍRMELO EN LA CARA? JAMES SI ERAS MI AMIGO, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? ¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN ME TRAICIONARON! SIRIUS, PETER, TÚ, LILY. ¡TODOS! TODOS HABLANDO A MIS ESPALDAS, TODA LA MALDITA ORDEN DEL FENIX, TODOS LAS PERSONAS POR LAS HABRÍA DADO TODO.

Y lo hice. Lo hice, James.

Todo lo que una vez tuve, no era mucho pero era todo. No te traicioné, no te mentí nunca. Ni a ti ni a ninguno. Tú me mentiste, James. Ustedes. Todos. Me mintieron y me abandonaron. Y ahora estoy solo, pero la verdad he estado solo desde antes que murieran ¿No es cierto? Me exiliaron, ustedes también me exiliaron. Me dejaron.

Te perdono, los perdono. Pero vuelvan, por favor vuelvan. No estén muertos.

No estén muertos.

Los perdono por dejarme, por traicionarme, les perdono todo.

Pero por favor, se los ruego...

No estén muertos.

Por favor

No más...

No más...

**In silence **

Silencio. De y por los caídos. Por lo que pudo haber sido.


	4. El sol me quema la piel

_mucho más largo y totalmente diferente a lo que tenía planificado, pero aquí va. _

_Playlist venezolano para variar, 8tracks (punto) com/rougeness/mcoi-el-sol-me-quema-la-piel_

* * *

**El sol me quema la piel **

**1978**

**[L.E.V.A.N.T.A_te]**

Quedar prendado de Remus fue un proceso largo. Sirius era un niño divertido y brillante, pero desconfiado. Necesitaba siempre pruebas, jamás promesas. Se juntó con James desde el principio y eran unos verdaderos revoltosos, pero nunca imaginó que tal cosa podía ser permanente. Y por mucho tiempo no le contó nada acerca de su familia, más que el hecho de que eran muy conservadores. Fue James quien llevó la voz cantante, porque Sirius tenía la idea de que toda relación era una transacción de intereses y este muchachito de lentes parecía decido a demostrarle lo contrario. Había aceptado castigos que no le pertenecían y luego no pedía un favor a cambio. Le dejaba copiar sus deberes, siempre que quisiera. Peleó con varita y con los puños junto a él por discusiones que no le atañían en nada. Y a veces decía cosas que le salían tan naturales. Decía: "Siempre quise tener un hermano mayor, creo que Regulus tiene suerte" o "Está bien, si tú dices que funciona. Pero sólo porque confió en ti" y Sirius no podía responder nada.

Pero la amistad es diferente al amor. El mejor de los amigos es quien esta dispuesto a morir por ti. El mejor de los amantes es quien esta dispuesto a vivir por ti. La confianza a James, que era de por sí un desafío, no era nada comparado con lo que salir con Remus exigía. Sí es cierto que su primer beso fue en tercero, pasó mucho tiempo antes del segundo. Esa noche, cuando Sirius tuvo conciencia de lo hizo, se aterrorizó. Si su padre, llegara a enterarse, si escuchara siquiera rumores... Claro que Sirius lo desafiaba todo el tiempo, pero él respetaba eso, aunque le desagradaba. Esa clase de arrogancia es la norma de un Black, de su primogénito. El potencial estaba mal canalizado, pero cuando el momento fuera el adecuado Sirius sabría enfrentarse a los enemigos de la familia. Sin embargo, esto era completamente diferente. Sirius no volvería a ver Hogwarts, ni a sus amigos nunca más, y eso no estaría entra las peores cosas que le esperarían. Sudo frío toda la noche viendo el terciopelo rojo del techo, sin dormir. Para cuando se levantó de la cama la decisión estaba hecha. Nunca más.

Se bañó y se fue de la habitación antes de que los demás comenzaran a despertar. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para un desayuno incómodo cuando Remus llegó. Pudo ser esa la primera vez que realmente prestó atención a la inhumana calma del muy idiota. Se sentó con tranquilidad, como de costumbre jugó con su comida más que otra cosa, leyó el periódico y bebió su té. Conversó con plena naturalidad con Sirius y con los otros dos chicos que llegaron poco después que él. Se quejó de los deberes y le ofreció a James dos meses de notas en historia de la magia por el ensayo completo de transfiguaciones. Tal vez Sirius se lo dijo así, en un suspiro compungido.

Quizás Remus siempre pudo leerlo con una clarividencia aterradora o simplemente se había resignado hace tiempo a lo peor. Lo cierto es que nunca lo hablaron, ni hizo falta. Remus tomó el asunto con buen humor. Siendo un hombre lobo, que el rechazo lo causara el hombre y no el lobo era verdaderamente gratificante. Se sintió normal, completamente ordinario. Parte de aquellos susurros entre adolescentes relatando su historias de amor fallidas por razones estúpidas. Se lo agradeció de veras, nunca se lo dijo pero lo pensó cada día. A Sirius, sin embargo, por un tiempo, tal vez porque tenia sólo trece años o simplemente porque finalmente lo había aceptado, lo invadió la horrible paranoia de que iban a descubrirlo. Que alguien más se iba a dar cuenta de esa mirada desviándose hacia un lado, de un roce orquestadamente accidental. Alguien tenía que notarlo, la evidencia estaba en todas partes. Una vez más, su pequeñísima crisis, se comparaba inevitablemente con la de Remus. ¿Vivía él en esa constante angustia? ¿Se despertaba y se dormía pensando que un día, cuando se sintiera a salvo y seguro, iban a descubrirlo? Sirius por primera vez llegó a experimentar la verdadera admiración. No esa que es una suave envidia, que te hace desear un poco estar en el lugar de otro, tener esa clase de talento. Sino la admiración que únicamente pueden provocar los desventurados que son demasiados fuertes para inspirar lástima. Ese respeto profundo que viene del horror de imaginarse en esa situación imposible.

Así que siguieron actuando como siempre, los cuatro. Eran una pequeña escuadra coordinada. Le tomó muchos más años entender lo que realmente sucedió. El miedo no era el de ser descubierto, él siempre se acercaba demasiado al fuego. Lo que de verdad le asustaba era perderlos. Sirius los necesitaba y fue de ellos que aprendió lo que su familia nunca le enseñó. Tal vez por eso termino por ser infantil, casi fue criado por niños. James tenía la bondad de la vejez y Remus la entereza de la experiencia, Peter la prudencia. No lo saben porque ellos tenían familias y podían trazar una linea entre parientes y amigos. Sirius los tuvo a ellos. Sólo a ellos.

En el periodo de la paranoia, antes de enloquecer. Le contó a James el problema más superficial. Su innegable atracción al mismo sexo. El buen Cornamenta respondió con una sabiduría adecuada a su edad. Le dijo que se consiguiera una novia, que pretendiera y engañara antes incluso de que comenzaran a sospechar. Entonces cuando la oportunidad se dio, empezó a salir con Kristen Flint. La chica era versión humana de la estupidez, según Sirius. Hablaba sin parar de chismes, de zapatos, de ropa, de la gente de moda. Se creía superior tanto por ser "normal" como por tener dinero. Sangre pura. Era casi un suplicio pasar tiempo con ella, pero pensaba que era la única forma de prevenir el seguro desastre. Hasta que Kristen decidió ser autoritaria e intentó darle ordenes. Fue el fin.

**[Imaginar]**

Entre una cosa en la otra, sin conseguir alivio, optó más que por reprimir por canalizar. Y vino la época de estudio. Ser animago se volvió su principal objetivo. Era, por su puesto, más arriesgado que simplemente tener encuentros furtivos con Remus. Pero le parecía más fácil así. Una clase de devoción que no traía los riesgos del rechazo, de la soledad. James lo hizo por razones más nobles porque el siempre fue mejor. Peter porque no tuvo opción, para no quedarse atrás. Para finales de cuarto año estaban a punto de lograrlo, pero las sesiones de estudio iba a ser interrumpidas inevitablemente por las vacaciones. Para entonces tenían quince. Peter empezó a temer la idea de que iba a morir virgen, James desarrolló su aun vigente obsesión por Evans. Remus, sin embargo, se mantuvo inalterable al influjo de las hormonas, o eso parecía al menos. Sirius por su parte, se vio hostigado por su propio cuerpo, por la infamia de su mente. Y aún así no hizo nada, era una decisión tomada hace mucho tiempo.

Ya casi en los últimos días del cuarto curso, cuando los exámenes estaban por terminarse. Sirius y Remus fueron a Hosmeade a buscar cerveza de mantequilla para celebrar como era debido. James consiguió una detención de último momento producto de perseguir a Lily. Peter también, por seguir siempre a James. Se van los dos por el pasadizo ya harto conocido. Pero a la mitad del camino, Remus se detiene. "No estamos aquí" dice, Sirius responde que se fundió su pequeño cerebro de troll. "En serio, Sirius. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, se supone que es imposible." explica con claridad amarilla decidiendo conversar en plena cueva mugrosa. "¿Y eso qué?" pregunta encogiendo los hombros. Remus se acerca y Sirius asume que se ha dignado a avanzar pero en vez de eso lo toma del brazo. Sirius recuerda que la mano se sentía muy fría contra su piel, a pesar del calor, y que Remus se mordía el labio inferior. Los ojos, sin embargo, permanecían serenos y amarillos. De alguna forma a medía luz siempre parecía que eran más brillantes que bajo el sol.

"Nadie puede vernos y nadie va a encontrarnos" dijo con la consistencia de la mantequilla. Se movió más cerca, con prodigiosa lentitud. Sirius no decía nada, lo miraba embelesado. "No existimos, esto no está pasando" dice y para entonces el aliento amarillo choca con la piel blanquísima. La mano se desliza, fría y sudorosa, hasta que sostiene la de Sirius en un agarre más bien incómodo. Remus se posiciona de manera tal que los labios casi están rozando y el sonido de respiración parecía un estruendo. "No estamos aquí" dice una vez más antes de besarlo. La urgencia de la espera sólo lo hizo más lento. Como si Remus hubiera planificado cada movimiento. El roce cauteloso, la mano en la nuca, ese succionar suave, la humedad de la lengua en dosis medidas. Cuando se separa sonríe con esa perfecta afabilidad. Se da por ganador, aun si Sirius explotara en un ataque de ira. Remus necesitaba saber que lo intentó. Lo hizo sin expectativas de éxito, para obtener razones de resignación.

Sirius había decidido "Nunca más" pero ellos no estaban ahí, eso no estaba pasando. El todopoderoso Sirius Black, paralizado de terror por un beso. Por la imposibilidad de resistir. Sirius quien se rehusó escuchar ningún designio, que desafió al sombrero seleccionador y todas las tradiciones de Hogwarts el primer día, que exigió una enmienda y se ganó su puesto en Gryffindor por rectificación. Sirius el maestro de las artes oscuras que jamás usa, pero que nunca olvida. Vencido, absolutamente derrotado. Sus propias manos se tornan frías, es él quien ahora se muerde el labio. Y sigue sin decir nada. Remus puede esperar eternamente en calma afable. Sin asomo de burla o de impaciencia. Remus podría mirarlo por días con esos ojos tan amarillos sin hacerlo nunca sentirse culpable por el silencio. recibiría un golpe en la cara con gracia, seguiría caminando si Sirius se pusiera en marcha. Aceptaría la humillación o el insulto y más tarde la cena no sería un evento incómodo. Sirius lo ve, como por primera vez. Cada tanto lo inunda con revelaciones tan impresionantes como la primera. Descubrir al hombre era tanto más interesante que al lobo.

Sirius se ve reducido, pequeño ante él y lo que hace. Baja su varita, que era lo único que daba alguna luz, además de los ojos amarillos de Remus. La sostiene en la punta de los dedos y desde abajo los hace tomar nuevas formas. Parece el mundo un poco más escabroso y con las sombras bailando en el techo, al ritmo del obstinado temblar de su manos. Aun se arrepiente de lo que hizo luego. Sólo esa vez tuvo la oportunidad de escapar de las cadenas amarillas que todavía le sostienen, que se mantienen tibias y suaves. Los dos resisten tantos embates, desafían cada regla y cada ley. Pero bajo la influencia del otro ceden sin falta. Sirius Black lo besó con toda la desesperación que genera la abstinencia. Nunca más dejó de hacerlo.

**[Carnaval]**

Y luego, claro, estuvo Elena Greengrass. Cuando Peter, Remus y James se enteraron sus respuestas fueron: "Va a séptimo, es premio anual", "Está en Slytherin, es una purista" y "Joder, está buenísima." respectivamente. Elena Greengrass era todo lo una chica desearía ser. El cabello rubio platinado caía en bucles perfectos, dientes blancos enmarcados en labios rojos. La mejor de su clase, millonaria, elegante, popular. Remus llegó a considerarla parecida a Sirius, luego de mucha reflexión y madurez. Los dos daban esta impresión de perfección, sus vidas parecían tan fáciles y ellos tan afortunados. Todo era una farsa, una envoltura bien decorada. La honorablísima familia Greengrass tal como la antiquísima familia Black era una cárcel asfixiante. Elena, a diferencia de Sirius, les dio todo lo que pidieron, se comportó, se vistió, y consiguió todo lo que le exigieron. Y sin embargo nunca estaban complacidos. Viendo todos sus esfuerzos perderse en vano y sintiendo igual de atrapada en Hogwarts rodeada de los ojos implacables de los herederos de las mejores familias, se deprimió y se frustró. Considerando entonces que no había mucho que perder tomó un riesgo inaudito, conocer el mundo.

Cuando tenia dieciséis años lo hizo por primera vez, en las vacaciones de verano. Se escapó por la ventana y caminó fuera del límite de la barrera mágica. Se sintió libre como nunca antes, no importaba que la miraran como si fuera una demente por tener ropa diferente. El mundo muggle era bullicioso estaba lleno de cachivaches dignos de ser mágicos. Lo siguió haciendo con regularidad, tomo una de sus tantas joyas y la cambió por dinero muggle por mucho menos de lo que valía, pero eso no importaba. Se compró ropa, de divirtió como no lo hacía en años probándose lo que le parecían disparatados disfraces. Y conoció a Jack. Él no sabia que era millonaria, según él debía ser una tonta también porque todo parecía sorprenderla. La llevó al cine, al parque de diversiones, a los video juegos, a conciertos. Antes de Howgarts Elena le confesó que era una bruja, esperando la misma reacción que alguien de su clase tendría si descubriese que lleva dos meses saliendo con un sangre sucia.

Jack, luego de que fue convencido con algunas chucherías mágicas, dulces y fotos, lo encontró brillante. No estaba molesto y entendía porque lo hizo. Pero le pareció terrible el hecho de que Elena estudiara tan lejos. Ella le regaló una lechuza para que pudiera escribirle y le pidió que usara un seudónimo. Y por un buen tiempo funcionó. Sus padres llegaron a sospechar las raras ausencias hasta que la descubrieron. Aunque Elena tenia 17 y era mayor de edad para entonces, tenia que irse a Hogwarts para el último curso y mientras tanto Jack, como muggle que era quedaba expuesto. Ella prometió que no iba verlo o escribirle más, pero sabía es que eso no era suficiente para la honorablísima familia Greengrass. Y entonces recordó a la tonta de Kristen, que estuvieron a punto de enviarla a Rusia con sus abuelos y Sirius Black se hizo pasar por su novio para ayudarla. ¿Quién creeria eso de un Black ni aunque fuera Gryffindor?

¿Pues quien imaginaria que ella, Elena Greengrass, estaba dispuesta manchar el nombre de la familia por un muggle sin fortuna? Kristen le dijo que no le pidió nada a cambio que lo hizo por su buen corazón. Eso fue sabio, esa chica era una estúpida boca suelta, las verdaderas razones si fueran suficientemente escandalosas ya la sabrían todo el mundo si se las hubiera contado. Pues Elena le daría lo que fuese, cualquier cosa. Una relación tan pública y vistosa, un emparejamiento tan perfectamente favorecedor sería suficiente para disculparse y redimirse ante los Greengrass. Pero Sirius Black se negó y ella se desesperó hasta tal punto que dijo demasiado, que confesó que temía por la vida de Jack, que iban a matarlo antes de que ella terminara Hogwarts, lo sabía. Se puso de rodillas y lloró implorando. "Algún día, si tienes suerte, vas a conseguir a algo que no se puede comprar. Alguien por quien darías tu vida. Y entonces vas a entender. No hay nada que no te daría Black. Nada." Sirius Black la levantó del piso de un tirón y respondió "Eres más lista de lo que pareces, Greengrass" y con sonrisa gamberra dijo "Vas a ayudarme a vengarme de algunas serpientes." Elena sonrió con ironía. Sirius Black era un cisne negro, una imposibilidad del universo. "Otra cosa Greengrass, avísame con antelación. No dispongas de mi tiempo."

**[Eterna Soledad]**

Y la época dorada del gran Sirius Black comenzó. Tenía esta vistosa relación y ambos eran tan perfectos que dolían los ojos de mirarlos. Sangre pura, oro como para llenar piscinas, aspecto de realeza. La primera ola de devoción vino con Elena. Que su novia fuera tan espectacular hacía que las otras chicas lo miraran con nuevo interés. Se dormían imaginando que el Black dejaría a Elena para salir con ellas. Remus no era particularmente celoso, pero parecía una broma cruel que después de tanto tiempo de pretender indiferencia ahora tenían algo parecido a una relación, viniera acompañada de una novia ilustre y una invasión de suspiros y ojitos. De hecho, por mucho que Sirius lo negó, Remus pensó siempre que había aceptado porque seguía convencido de que iban a descubrirlo. Lo único que lo hizo cambiar de opinión fue la misma Elena Greengrass

– Lupin, ¿Cómo es...

– Sirius no está aquí.

– Bien porque vine a hablar contigo.

– Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Greengrass.

– Sólo va a ser unos minutos.

– No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir.

– ¿No quieres sabe que dice Sirius de ti?

– Probablemente no mucho.

– Lupin, eres de lo único de lo que habla. Creo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar de ti con nadie. Es una pena, tener aventuras y después no poder contárselas a nadie.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

– Oh, no te preocupes, nada ilegal. Sé que andan en algo pero no tengo él más mínimo interés por descubrirlo. Me dijo que lees libros largos y aburridos, que tienes una fijación por la carne cruda. Que la fachada de niño bueno es una farsa; bebes, apuestas y fumas lo mismo que él. Rompes tantas o más reglas pero te libras de los castigos más fácilmente. Que eres un duelista de temer pero casi nadie puede hacerte pelear si no quieres. Que tienes ideas muy extrañas acerca del dinero. Que nunca te alteras por nada, a veces parece que no te corre sangre por las venas. Que comes y duermes menos que resto de la gente. Que aunque pasas mucho tiempo en la enfermería, te desagradan los medimagos.

– No pudo haberte dicho... a ti...

– Vine a hacerte un regalo, a agradecerte.

– ¿A mí? ¿De que estás hablando?

– Sirius no tenía ninguna obligación de hacer lo que hizo, pero él lo decidió. Tú tuviste... Es decir, yo en tu lugar nunca hubiera dejado a Jack hacer tal cosa para ayudar a alguien más.

– Pues sólo porque yo hubiera dicho que no...

– Te equivocas. Sirius haría cualquier cosa por ti, me destruiría sin pensarlo si te hiciera algo. Si se lo hubieras pedido, él te hubiera escuchado. Gracias, Lupin, gracias. Me alegro tanto por él, no tienes idea.

– ¿Por quién?

– Por Sirius. Que te tenga a ti.

– Yo... yo... no sé que decir.

– Debo haber causado una impresión. Sirius dice que eso no te pasa a menudo.

– No, la verdad no. ¿No habías dicho algo sobre un regalo?

– Es una daga, el mango esta hecho de barro y hoja de hueso. Es una tradición milenaria, significa que has hecho por mi algo tan valioso que te ofendería si intentara pagarte con oro o diamantes. Que estaré siempre en deuda y mi lealtad será eternamente tuya hasta que me convierta en barro y huesos.

– ¿Y yo soy quien tiene ideas extrañas acerca del dinero? Dime una cosa, Greengrass ¿Funcinó? Sirius no me habla jamás de ti. ¿El muggle, él...

– Jack está a salvo, he comprado una casa con toda la protección mágica existente, el nombre de Jack y su familia fue borrado de todos los registros. Tienen nuevos nombres, él lo sabe pero el resto de ellos ni siquiera va a recordar que tenían otro apellido. Vamos a casarnos, Lupin. Vamos a tener muchos bebes, el primero se va a llamar Jack, pero él segundo sera Sirius Remus. ¿Qué te parece eso?

– Me temo que vas a tener que amarrarlo para que no destruya la casa.

Elena Greengrass se casó y tal vez llegó a tener todos esos bebes. Cuando el mundo mágico se enteró el apogeo de la popularidad de Sirius llegó a niveles astronómicos. La chicas sangre pura atrapadas en situaciones parecidas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó tan pronto escucharon las noticias y todas, al mismo tiempo, decidieron ser la próxima novia de Sirius Black. El rechazo sólo las hacía más frenéticas. Y esta persecución de las más bellas y acaudaladas chicas de Inglaterra se contagió pronto. El resto, que no tenían idea de nada, encontraron natural considerar a Sirius irresistible. A James le parecía frustrante, a porque al muy idiota ni le gustaban las chicas y ese fue su idea en primer lugar. Sirius tenia a medio Hogwarts siguiéndolo y él no podía conseguir ni una cita con Evans. Peter había para entonces aceptado su fatal destino de morir virgen y todo el asunto la parecía una burla cruel del universo. Remus, no hace falta decirlo, lo conseguía aun más irritante.

**[Yo vengo de la vida]**

Y las niñas tontas se develaban hablando de Sirius Black, diciendo que le gustaban las rubias y que la muy maldita de Elena le había roto el corazón y por eso no quería salir con nadie aun. Mientras tanto Remus Lupin se pasaba a su cama y le hacia todo lo que ellas sólo podían soñar. No se quejo jamás, porque era él quien llegaba a escucharlo gemir así. Porque con las luces apagadas, ya entrada la noche, no era el gran Sirius Black. Era sólo un chico que se sentía inadecuado, desterrado y sin hogar. Porque a Sirius era a el que más le molestaba. Las detestaba y odiaba haberse convertido en el prototipo de todo lo que un sangre pura aspira a ser. Pero por sobre todo, porque no podía exigirle más. Sirius no sólo sabía que era un hombre lobo sino que se había convertido en un animago para acompañarlo, se arriesgaba tanto o más que él. No era mayor de edad y si sus padres se enteraran de una relación tan aberrante, el mismo Merlín no sería suficiente para salvarlo de la furia de los Black. Sirius iba a las cocinas por pastel de chocolate y luego entraba en la enfermería sin permiso y se quedaba toda la noche comiendo y conversando.

Sin embargo, Sirius no se enamoró de Remus en aquel primer beso impulsivo y furioso de los trece. Ni en la suavidad lenta de los quince. Sirius llegó a eso después de años y años de observaciones cuidadosas. Confiar fue una habilidad adquirida le llevó tiempo y esfuerzo. Que todavía le atormenta. Sirius se no tiene idea cuando comenzó a necesitarlo con urgencia, pero es producto de todas las veces que Remus no se fue. De las veces que aceptó sus decisiones sin berrinches, de los reclamos que no hizo. Estuvo disponible invariablemente, que no presionó a hacer nada, nunca. Que jamás preguntó sobre el estatus de la relación o midió de ninguna forma quien aportaba más y quien menos. Que le reprocho muchas cosas pero nunca lo instó a cambiar. Remus fue siempre la más estable de las bases, su perdón estaba asegurado y presencia era perpetua.

Cuando Sirius abre su regalo de navidad, se da cuenta no sólo lo rápido pasó ese año, sino lo rápido que ha venido fluyendo la vida. Y ahora es diciembre de 1978, parece tan lejano ser un niño perdido y a la vez tan reciente. Está en la casa de los Lupin, pasando las fiestas con ellos y Remus. En familia. Lo primero que entendió fue de donde sacó Remus ideas tan complicadas acerca del dinero. Esta casa se está casi cayendo a pedazos muy a pesar del evidente esfuerzo que hicieron para arreglarla para las navidades. El papel tapiz se está despegando lentamente, los muebles están remendados, la madera opaca y la vajilla astillada. Sirius quiso hacer algo al respecto, en lo que a él concierne pudo incluso haber comprado una casa nueva. Remus le respondió que su padre jamás le perdonaría tal insulto, que no podía ir a su casa a decirle que era insuficiente, que no podía restregarle que no tenía bastante como para sostener a su familia. Era lo mismo que escupirle un ojo. No era eso lo que pretendía, argumentó Sirius. No importaba lo que pretendiera, el resultado era el mismo. después de eso se hizo un silencio largo y evaluador que fue interrumpido por el llamado a cenar. Más tarde, mientras fumaba un cigarro en el patio, Remus salió a acompañarlo. Por largo rato el silencio persistió.

– Yo no... Rem, cuando despilfarro dinero no pretendo...

– Sé que no, Sirius.

– Pero... ¿Lo hago Remus? ¿yo te...

– No. El dinero sólo vale cuando falta, Sirius. Es natural que no valga nada para ti.

– No sé trata de lo que yo pienso, coño. Lunático, es que joder, siempre insisto que deberías dejar de usar esa mierda de ropa. ¿Por esto no lo haces? ¿Es un insulto eso? Porque eres suficiente, Rem. Eres más que suficiente y no se trataba de eso.

– Canuto lo sé, lo sé. Esa no es la razón, es que no quiero que pienses que estoy contigo porque tienes montañas de oro. Odio sentir que me estás pagando.

– ¿Pagando? Jodido Lunático de mierda. Si alguna vez quisiera pagarte, darte oro sería lo mismo que escupirte un ojo, cerebro de troll.

**[La bestia]**

Remus recordó a Elena y su daga milenaria. Sí era parecidos después de todo. Cada quien valora lo que le falta o le faltó. Los sangre pura llegan a dar un valor extraordinario a la suavidad y al cariño desinteresado. Ese es el único cariño que los pobres llegan a tener y por eso no lo consideran tan importante. Remus valora la libertad más que nada, el poder de trasgredir límites. Saberse capaz de hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera. Por un tiempo más continuaron fumando en silencio con la paz de la confesión pero sin el reproche. Luego Remus se va a dormir. Era la primera vez que tenían habitaciones separadas. Incluso cuando se quedaban en casa de los Potter, compartían la habitación de invitados y Peter se quedaba con James. En Hogwarts estaban en el mismo dormitorio y claro en la casa del lago. Esta vez Anna Lupin preparó la habitación de invitados para él y Remus se quedó en su viejo cuarto.

Sirius entra a la casa ya tarde y por un momento considera tocar la puerta de Remus o simplemente entrar sin tocar. Por la razón que fuera no lo hace, se queda deambulando entre los muebles desgastados. La casa de los gritos era un jodido desastre, pero esta aunque desgastada no parece quebrada. ¿Dónde estaba Remus en la luna llena? No debió buscar tal lugar, tendría que ser obvio que no iba a gustarle pero lo hizo. La puerta hacía lo que probablemente era el sótano era curiosamente pesada. Le llevó casi veinte minutos poder abrirla y cuando bajó las escaleras entendió muy bien porque. Eran los restos de una habitación. Había una cama pequeña, un estante con libros, juguetes puestos sobre repisas, el papel tapiz era colorido. Todo ahí se veía mucho más ostentoso que el resto de la casa, pero en pleno declive. La parte mas impresionante era una esquina en la que estaba puesta una jaula de masizos barrotes de hierro ya oxidados. Dentro habían cadenas firmemente clavadas a la pared destinadas, por la posición y tamaño, a las manos, los pies y el cuello de un niño.

Sirius mira a su alrededor y no puede creerlo. Es la combinación lo que le horroriza. Remus no era llevado ahí en la luna llena, él vivía en ese lugar. Era más fácil ocultar que tenían un hijo que ocultar su oscura naturaleza, supone. Y luego un río de recuerdos, frases inconexas que tejían un único tapiz frente a estas cadenas. "No estamos aquí", "Es solo una noche Sirius, el resto del tiempo soy normal. Y tengo todo lo que las personas normales tienen." "No existimos, esto no está pasando", "Cuando algo te duele todo lo demás se borra de tu mente. La piel duele menos, mucho menos que el miedo, y es más suave de lo que uno imagina…", "Nadie puede vernos y nadie va a encontrarnos", "Intenté suicidarme, esa fue la primera vez desde la mordida que verdaderamente sentí que todo iba a estar bien, ya no tendría que pasar por eso nunca más.", "Así que ya ves, no eres el único, Sirius, que paga por lo errores de su padre, todo los días de su vida"

No está muy seguro si tiene más ganas de llorar o de vomitar. Debe ser lo primero, siente que se está ahogando, que la garganta se le cierra. La respiración se hace ruidosa y forzada, las manos frías. Imaginar, imaginarlo ahí. Atado y encerrado como un animal. Peor aun, vivir, dormir y comer junto a esto, al recordatorio de que era un monstruo. Era demasiado. Pobre Remus no existía, escondido allí de las miradas curiosas. Tiembla de pies a cabeza. No puede dejar de mirar el epicentro del horror. El desborde de emociones le sale por los ojos, las lágrimas caen tibias de indignación, rabia, tristeza, impotencia. "¿Como pudieron?" dice con la voz ronca paralizado en el tiempo y el espacio. "¿Como pudieron?"

"Con inmenso dolor. Tuvimos que escoger el mejor de los males" Anna Lupin estaba tras él. Sirius se volteó aun sosteniendo la barra de hierro con la mano izquierda y con la derecha apuntándola con su varita. Tenía los ojos desbocados de furia y el labio inferior le temblaba casi tanto como la mano. Remus se parecía tanto a Anna, tenia los mismos grandes ojos amarillos como la miel, el cabello como arena, hasta la piel misma era amarilla. A diferencia de Remus, Anna sí se veía demasiado amarilla, como si fuera la cáscara de un huevo. Además carecía de la serenidad de su hijo, parecía siempre abatida y temblorosa. "Debería odiarla, a los dos. Debería odiarlos" dijo Sirius casi escupiendo las palabras y se fue pisando bruscamente. Si no la atacó fue porque era demasiado amarilla y no pudo, le recordó muy rápido a quien hubiera herido.

**[Retroceder]**

De regreso fue a la habitación de Remus. Este se frotó los ojos confundido y cuando pudo enfocar correctamente vio a Sirius temblando y llorando. despertándose del todo se acercó a él aprensivo. "Bajaste, ¿No es cierto?" dice suavemente tomándole la mano acariciándole el cabello. "Sabía que ibas a hacerlo, esperaba que no pero lo sabía" continua tratando de calmarlo. Sirius se siente tan mareado ante esto que le parece que va desmayarse. ¿Cómo puede Remus ser tan amable? ¿Cómo es eso posible? La serenidad es inhumana. Siempre tibio, suave como mantequilla. sonríe cuando nadie podría y no lo finge. ¿Cómo puede hablar de ese lugar con tal calma, como si no le doliera? ¿De que mierda está hecho? ¿Cómo puede dormir en esa casa?

– ¿Cuánto tiempo, Rem?

– Tengo una botella de ron que escondí hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres?

– Lunático ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?

– No ahora, Sirius. No aquí.

– ¡SÍ, AHORA! ¿POR CUÁNTO PUTO TIEMPO ESTUVISTE ENCERRADO?

– Canuto, vas a despertar a todos.

– ¡Tu madre está despierta. Le parece divertido espiar a los invitados!

– Sirius, por favor, necesito que dejes de gritar.

– Entonces dime, dime cuanto tiempo.

– Cuatro años

– ¿Por qué coño me invitas a este lugar? ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? ¿A esto le llamas casa? Quiero ir a casa dijiste. ¡Tienes que estar demente, Remus!

– Esta es mi casa, Sirius. Te invité porque quería que conocieras a mis padres.

– ¿A los que te encerraron por CUATRO AÑOS en el sótano? ¿A esos?

– No estamos hablando de tus padres, Sirius. A ti te hicieron sufrir a propósito y a mí porque no tenían remedio. No significa que sean malas personas. No es lo mismo.

– ¿Y tú entendias eso cuando tenías siete años?

– No, Sirius. Pero los perdoné. Todos los hijos que aman a sus padres los han perdonado.

– ¿Debería perdonar a los míos, entonces?

– Sólo si piensas que lo merecen, Sirius. No soy mejor que tú por haberlos perdonado, Canuto. Ellos son mejores que tus padres, eso es todo.

– No es todo, Rem. Para ser el jodido lunático de mierda que terminase siendo, tuviste que haber perdonado a todos. No sólo a tu madre y tu padre, sino a los malditos que te hubieran reportado, a los magos que denigran a personas como tú. Al jodido mundo mágico completo, tuviste que perdonarlo. Y no entiendo cómo pudiste. No entiendo.

– Es muy difícil odiar al mundo, Canuto. Mientras estuve ahí tuve todo lo que quise, no me estaban torturando Sirius. Tenía libros y todos los juguetes que quisiera. La comida que me provocara, por un tiempo fue niño insoportablemente malcriado y ellos me dejaron serlo. Y luego fui a Hogwarts y estaba tan asustado, me llevó un tiempo adaptarme pero conocí buenas personas, algunos revoltosos. En especial uno, que se cree aterrador, un mago oscuro y es una farsa. Tuve aventuras e hice travesuras mejores que muchos de los libros que leí. Tengo grandes amigos, el trabajo que siempre quise, estudio lo que me gusta. Vivo en una hermosa casa del lago, como mascota tengo una encantadora pero letal criatura marina. Tengo como empleada una elfina doméstica, que no sólo es libre y terrible cocinera sino que escoge gastar parte de su salario comprandome barras de chocolate que me regala sin que te des cuenta para que no te burles de ella. Hasta las lunas llena han dejado de ser malas y apartando la incomodidad, suelo disfrutarlas bastante. Y te tengo a ti, Sirius Canuto Orion. Que la verdad sea dicha haces más cosas por mí que yo por ti. Despierto todas las mañanas junto a la persona que amo. ¿Ves? ¿Por qué no habría de perdonarlos? No me falta absolutamente nada, no lograron quitarme nada. Me gusta el mundo mágico. Me gusta mi vida, no se puede estar resentido y feliz al mismo tiempo. Prefiero ser feliz. No fue tan malo como lo estás imaginando, te lo juro. No los juzges tan duramente Sirius, lo único que quisieron fue protegerme y lo hicieron. Sí lloré mucho, pero no sería quien soy sin ellos lo mismo que no sería quien soy sin ti.

Sirius quisiera, de verdad quisiera contestar algo con sentido pero es absolutamente incapaz. No hay forma, no consigue palabras que pudieran articular lo impresionante que es Remus. Que el hecho que sea capaz de hablar así le aturde, que lo admira de formas que no sabía que eran posibles. Que no soportaría separarse de él, que todavía tiene ganas de ir a darle una buena tunda al Sr. y la Sra. Lupin. Quiere decirle que Remus no tiene suerte un coño, los que tuvieron suerte fueron sus padres porque cualquier otro ya habría explotado esa casa hasta que no quedara nada. Y el mismo, Sirius, tiene suerte de tenerlo, que tal vez él haga más cosas pero sólo porque lo necesita más. Joder, que lo ama tan intensamente que le asfixia un poco. Como no puede lo besa hasta que lo asfixia un poco. Lo besa con las manos temblando de impotencia una y otra vez. Hasta que quedan abrazados en una posición incómoda en un cama muy pequeña para uno sólo de ellos. Remus hunde la mano en cabello negro y va haciendo movimientos circulares, cálidos y amarillos. Soles. Sirius cierra los ojos consiguiendo al fin la calma.

– No es justo, Rem. – dice con voz ronca – Tú ves todo tan brillante, pero desde yo estoy parado se ve como una maldita mierda. No te merecias eso, no importa lo que digas o como intentes justificarlo. No es justo y no debió ser así.

– difícilmente las personas tienen lo que se merecen, Sirius, y sólo se quejan cuando es menos.

– Sabes que si hubiera algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera hacer para evitar que pases por eso Lunático, lo haría. ¿Sabes eso, verdad? Que si pudiera cambiar de lugar contigo...

– Si pudieras cambiar de lugar conmigo, jamás, jamás te dejaría, Sirius. Nunca.

– Como si me importara una mierda que me dejaras o no.

**[Radio Capital]**

Remus se inclina un poco para besarle la frente y susurra "Te amo tanto, Canuto". Sirius se quedó dormido casi instantáneamente. Fue Remus entonces quien miraba el techo, recordando los eventos de un año que paso tan rápido porque fue perfecto. Afortunadamente las cosas habían ido muy bien muy rápido, porque algunas personas simplemente tienen suerte. Es decir James Potter entró como segundo suplente en los Silver Arrows en verano y de la noche a la mañana era titular y toda una celebridad. Cosas de la vida que el cazador de medio campo - su posición favorita - se enfermó justo antes de un partido, coincidentalmente cuando el primer suplente estaba de viaje visitando a su hermana enferma. No es como si alguien hubiera ido a su casa y puesto alguna clase de poción en su comida justo en la fecha adecuada. Por merlín, tendría que ser invisible, y no sólo la clase de invisibilidad de un hechizo desilusionador y además increíblemente talentoso para la clandestinidad. También era obviamente casual que James hubiera entrenado horas extras ese mes por iniciativa propia en jugadas experimentales que había conversado con el entrenador cuando, sin planificarlo de ninguna forma, se lo encontró en su restaurante preferido, en el que James conocía al dueño de "toda la vida" y le consiguió su mesa favorita y trato preferencial.

increíblemente una revista de Quidditch relativamente afamada había ofrecido colocar al equipo en la portada y hacer un par de entrevistas justo después de ese partido que fue una victoria escandalosa. Una lechuza a Alphard Black, el tío de Sirius Black, quien casualmente era dueño de es esa revista no había tenido nada que ver. Naturalmente la entrevista de James Potter, el nuevo joven cazador había sido escandalosamente divertida, logró records de ventas y los periodistas de deportes empezaron a hacer fila para conversar con Potter, la flecha estrella. Luego de que se conformara un club de fans que escribía casi a diario pidiendo que James fuera capitán del equipo, fue obvio para el entrenador que cuando menos debía hacerlo titular y aprovechar su popularidad para conseguir patrocinantes. Lo cual, por suerte, sucedió.

Lily Evans estaba trabajando por pasante en St. Mungo, cosa inaudita para una estudiante de apenas primer año de medimagia. Sólo que Evans ya estaba en tercero. Ella tomó un examen diagnostico y por los resultados que obtuvo podría bien ya ser una Sanadora, pero eso estaba contra las reglas. Tenia que cursar al menos el ultimo año de la carrera. Era tema constante de conversaciones en St, Mungo que en las vacaciones de verano, Evans fue a Somalía para estudiar medimagia alternativa y tenia conocimientos muy avanzados en diferentes ramas que incluso algunos medimagos con años de experiencia admitían no saber nada con caras ceñudas. Tenia papeles para probarlo. ¿Qué se supone que hizo? Falsificar el sello de Somalía y escabullirse en Hogwarts hasta la sección prohibida y copiar algunos libros, que era probablemente la única biblioteca en todo Inglaterra que podía tener esa clase de información ¡No, por supuesto que no! Sería absurdo asumir tal cosa. Se hablaba aun más de que Lily Evans salía con Potter, el jugador que quidditch, la flecha estrella. Las chicas suspiraban decepción, hay personas que tienen toda la suerte.

Peter Petegrew nunca quiso mucho, un estudio y tarta de manzana era todas sus aspiraciones. Aunque por suerte consiguió un trabajo que podía hacer a la par de los estudios investigando cosas que a nadie le importaban y con sueldo excesivo, dado el caso. El presidente de la firma tenia dos hijos, una niña y un niño que por igual eran fanáticos de los Silver Arrows y un par entradas en primera fila y algunos minutos tras bastidores resolvieron el asunto. Remus Lupin repartía su tiempo entre la facultad de educación mágica y una poción respetable en colegio de magia y hechicería nuevo, parte de un complejo de colegios desarrollados para democratizar un poco la educación mágica en Inglaterra. Estaba dirigido a niños que no podían o quería estudiar en modalidad de internado. Y claro aquellos que no era aceptados en Hogwarts que tenia una capacidad bastante limitada. Era una oportunidad perfecta para un profesor talentoso aunque amateur. Este programa estaba financiado por el sector privado, acotando claro que sector privado es un seudónimo de Alphard Black.

**[Piedra Swinging-Jam] **

Sirius se vio con una cantidad de tiempo libre horrorosa y sin un plan especifico. Eso de romper maldiciones no sonaba mal, pero ¿Trabajar para los elfos? Mientras tanto todo y todos estaban camino directo a la meta. Hasta el engendro. Nancy fue la primera elfina doméstica que jamás se haya inscrito en una academia de cocina por su cuenta. No que le ayudara mucho, para ser honestos.

Un día el viejo tío Alphard envió una carta invitándolo a cenar. Sirius hizo algo que nunca esperó pudiera poner andar tantos eventos. Le dijo a Remus que lo acompañara. Él se quedó en silencio por un tiempo alargado considerando cosas que Sirius no había tomado en cuenta y dijo que sí. Alphard era tan Black como Sirius, de más está decir que a Remus le agradó. Tenia los mismos ojos grises y rasgos afilados aunque del cabello negro quedaba poco, una prominente barriga y una risa sonora. "¿No me presentas a tu amigo?" dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Sirius y ofreciéndole un habano. "¿Mi amigo? Viejo Alp, estás perdiendo habilidades" Respondió con una sonrisa gamberra.

Remus que tenía tres días completos pensando que se supone que tenía que esperar de ir a visitar, a quizás la única persona, a la que Sirius consideraba algo parecido a familia. En una transacción informal obtuvo su respuesta. Acababa de presentarlo como su novio con su tío. No lo dijo pero lo dio a entender. Remus, claro, mantiene la calma. Pero inmediatamente se siente en deuda. Alphard era despreciado por la antiquísima familia Black por las dos razones que era, él sí, obscenamente acaudalado. Que prefería la compañía masculina a la femenina y por ello nunca tuvo descendencia y su fortuna no fue ni repartida ni despilfarra. Y porque, muy impropio de la aristocracia, Alphard gustaba de trabajar. Y ahora quería retirarse.

Alphard se iba de Inglaterra. A Tailandia o las islas Caimán, cualquier lugar con playas, sol y tragos de colores con pequeñas sombrillas. "Estoy muy viejo para una guerra, muchacho. No me interesan ninguno de los dos bandos. Siempre hice lo que quise y lo voy a volver a hacer." Remus opinaba que las pretensiones de guerra eran un poco exageradas y que probablemente a ese tal Voldemort lo olvidarían pronto. Sirius dijo que el viejo Alp se iba a perder toda la diversión. Cuando regresaron a casa, Sirius Black era cientos millones de galeones más rico. Eso sin contar que ahora poseía varías compañías. El dinero no era más que dinero, acepto de buena gana porque eso iba a darle algo que hacer en vez de aburrirse a horrores mientras todos trabajaban.

La cena del jueves hablaron de eso. Escoger el jueves era inconveniente pero las nostalgia les gana siempre. Ese era el día que iban a la cabeza de puerco, bajo la capa, escabulléndose de las reglas para emborracharse de gloria y sufrir bastante el viernes en la mañana. Así que es los jueves que vienen todos a cenar en la casa del lago. Nancy no tiene remedio y la comida siempre apesta. Lily miente invariablemente y dice que esta buena. Sirius se queja de la libertad del engendro. Remus termina su plato bajo la influencia de un poco de culpa. James casi ni se molesta en probarlo y Peter pide más. Remus lo dijo porque alguien más necesitaba saber que esta clase de locuras pasaban, que vas a cenar un día y te regalan dinero como para comprar un país.

Remus estaba complacido con el silencio asombrado del que se llenó la mesa, hasta que James habló. "¿En serio? ¿Fuiste con Lunático?" Remus y Lily se llevan la palma de la mano a la cara en un gesto casi orquestado. Este par de niños idiotas jamás van a entender nada sobre dinero. Sirius enrrojeció un poco y aunque Lily no lo notó Remus sí. James dice que se encontró una vez a Alphard, en uno de esos eventos estúpidos al que su entrenador siempre lo obliga a ir. Remus entrecierra los ojos, obligar a James Potter a hacer algo no es ni fácil ni frecuente.

– Parece que Alphard quiere tener un vaso, con pequeñas sombrillas, en la mano cuando muera – acotó James encogiendo los hombros.

– No lo hiciste mal, estafador. – dice Sirius sonriendo

– ¡No me jodas! ¿Tú hiciste esto, Cornamenta? – interviene Remus abriendo los ojos amarillos.

– ¿Yo? – pregunta fingiendo indignación – Sólo le dije que Canuto nos fastidiaba a todos porque no estaba haciendo nada con su culo... bueno creo que...

– ¡Uigh, estamos comiendo! – se queja Peter

– Ay, deberías dejar de comer Colagusano, te vas a enfermar. De verdad tienen la peor elfina de la historia.

– ¿Tú le diste la idea de los vasos con sombreritos? – Casi grita Lily cuando finalmente entiende

– Naturalmente que no. Eso hubiera sido sospechoso. Yo nada más le dije que Sirius tenia mucho tiempo libre y mi entrenador le habló de caribe y las bebidas de colores. Regresó de vacaciones hace poco, casi nadie quiere hablar con él desde hace semanas, es su único tema de conversación. Yo los presenté y me fui.

– Cornamenta, sólo dilo. – dice Remus resignado y la verdad se dicha, también divertido.

– Ok, ok. Puse un poquito de poción para la euforia en su bebida. No fue gran cosa, igual iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Y mejor temprano, demas Sirius sí nos jode a todos. Tú trabajas y estudias lunático, deberías ser aliviado de que tenga algo más que hacer que intentar matarse con esa moto.

– Pues viéndolo así... – dice Lily encogiendo los hombros

después de eso dejaron de fingir que iban a comer el horrible contenido que unos tan lindos platos de oro. Sirius Black no tomó en cuenta, en ese momento, que el hecho de que su mejor amigo fuera un genio manipulador podía jugarle tanto favor como en contra. Y no pasó ni un par de semanas para darse cuenta.

**[Tu Miedo]**

– Lunáticoooo

– ¿Qué, coño? No hay necesidad de gritar

– ¿Por que Cornamenta invitó a la pequeña engendro a pasar navidad con los Potter?

– Supongo que quiere que vaya. Tal vez necesita ayuda con la comida.

– Los dos sabemos que es una inútil, Lunático. ¿Dónde vamos a estar nosotros?

– ¿Perdon?

– Si James le dijo al engendro que fuera a Godric Hollow, pero a mí no. Asumo Lunático, que aparentemente vamos a ir a algún lugar. ¿Se supone que sea una sorpresa?

– No. Es decir, no se supone que sea una sorpresa. Yo no lo había decidido aún. Creo que James también asumió que... En fin, yo quiero ir a casa, con mi familia. Y bueno, estaba pensando que tal vez tú quisieras venir. No va a haber banquete ni nada extraordinario, el lugar es... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Modesto? No se sí te guste o si quieras ir, pero podría presentarte a mis padres...

– Yo ya conozco a tus padres, Rem.

– Lo sé. Me refería a presentarte como... como... mi novio.

– Estás consciente de que el cabrón de Cornamenta hizo eso a propósito ¿cierto? Decirle eso al engendro para que tú...

– Sí, sí, claro que lo sé. De todas maneras ¿Quieres venir o no?

– Ehm... no sé, esto de las familias... es decir... ¿Crees que yo... Porque siguió siendo Sirius Black y no sé si...

– ¿Si le vas a agradar? Claro que sí.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

– Porque yo te amo y eso es todo lo que les importa. Aunque me imagino que si se preguntaran como es que terminé con alguien como tú.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A que cuando alguien toma amoretia vencida, delira con alguien igualito a ti con bastante menos ropa de la que llevas. Que eres tan obscenamente acaudalado, brillante, hilarante. obsceno en general, la verdad.

– Lunático de mierda. No debería haber ningún padre que se alegre de que su hijo salga con un Black.

– No debería haber nadie que quiera salir con un hombre lobo. Pero ya ves, el mundo está todo jodido.

No hablaron más de eso porque entendieron, desde que viven juntos, que para evitar las peleas hay que dejar que los argumentos sigan su propio ritmo y rumbo. Siempre regresan y para cuando lo hacen es mejor que no vengan acompañados de resentimientos. Y un día, cuando Sirius estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro en runas Remus llegó y lo interrumpió. No le importó en lo más mínimo, de hecho estaba esperando ser interrumpido hace ya algún tiempo.

– Odio a los malditos profesores mediocres que creen que lo saben todo, odio este sistema de mierda hecho para crear imbéciles y eso me lleva a que, aunque no sea su culpa, o-di-o a los niños. – dijo con una voz profunda que no suena a rabia sino a decepción.

Sirius estuvo a punto de sonreír porque era gracioso pero se dio cuenta muy rápido que no tenia idea que contestar. Podía contradecirlo, sumarse a su causa, pronunciar el popular "te lo dije", burlarse, podía contestar de tres millones de maneras pero no podía escoger ninguna. Para Remus era un asunto serio y es justamente en esas situaciones donde Sirius nunca sabe que decir, el es más de hacer. Ni los profesores ni los niños en cuestión estaban ahí para darles su merecido escarmiento. No había nada que hacer, no tenía nada que decir.

– Un trago, Sirius. Uno de verdad – Dijo Remus sin darse cuenta que esta sonriendo de lado al ver Sirius perdido mirando con ojos grises y expectantes. Aun en los momentos donde es él quien necesita ayuda, Remus siempre le muestra el camino a Sirius. Darle una acción antes de explote de indecisión e impotencia.

Sirius se levantó y sonrió. Lunático de mierda, en calma amarilla. Trae dos vasos de whisky, dos tragos de verdad y no esa porquería de chocolate que Remus en su jodida cabeza amarilla cree que cuenta como alcohol. Él la recibe y se lo toma casi de un sorbo y luego suspira, una mano a frente en un gesto de frustración que casi llega a la elegancia aristócrata que mira tan a menudo.

– Lo siento Sirius, no es nada. Sólo fue un mal día

**[Baby cohete]**

Y entonces Sirius tenía finalmente un momento de lucidez maliciosa, sonríe con ese gesto exacto que te hace querer ser estafado. "Dale su merecido a eso imbéciles, que te tengan miedo, Rem. naturalmente los mocosos te escucharan después de eso". Una carcajada amarilla obtiene como respuesta. Un profesor, uno de verdad, no puede actuar de esa manera. Pero la expresión de Sirius no ha cambiado ni un poco. "Una exhibición de duelo, Lunático, una exhibición de duelo" dice sabiéndose brillante, quitándose de la cara el cabello negro que ahora es extravagantemente largo, desbordando aristocracia. "Pelea contra mi, Profesor Lupin" agrega mirando largo y mordiéndose los labios apenas.

Este es un duelo carnal. Comienza y cada guerrero escoge su mismas armas y sus ya comprobadas estrategias. Remus siempre se va por la lentitud tortuosa, maniática. Lleva este ritmo cuidadosamente acompasado, amarillo, musical. Más que embestir, fluye. Como las olas del mar. Una y otra vez, pero inmutables a los deseos de la orilla. La marea obedece sólo a la luna. Porque Remus es eso. La satisfacción y la insatisfacción. Las tinieblas y la luz amarilla. La rebeldía pura hecha serenidad. Pero Sirius siendo lo mismo, es lo contrario. Estalla como un volcán. Recorre la perversa línea que marca la frontera del placer y el dolor. Lo hace con soltura, es un don nato. Sirius Black esta lleno de dones natos. Le besa de una forma que arranca gemidos y que va dejando agujeros negros en el cuello. alegorías purpureas de pasión inconmensurable. Siguiendo cicatrices largas y sensibles, busca el fin de mundo y de ves en cuando el comienzo. Líneas bien marcadas en perfecta cartografía. Va dejando entonces agujeros negros unas veces dispuestos para no errar el camino en un mapa tan exquisitamente amarillo; y otras para perderse sin remedio.

Producen lo mismo el uno en el otro. Ganas de arrancarse el cabello de dulce desesperación. La súplica interna de "no más, no puedo soportarlo más" tan fuerte como la orden "No te atrevas a parar". Un sonido que dejan atrapado en la garganta porque no saben si es gemido o llanto. Un burbujear en el estómago. La sensación de estar hecho de miles de criaturas aladas. Un galope de sangre escandaloso, que hace del latir del corazón algo estridente y ensordecedor. El terror y el placer de la caída libre.

Y luego, nada. El majestuoso silencio del orgasmo. Ese lugar donde no aplican ninguna de las agonías de la existencia y por unos instantes se obtiene la paz de la muerte. El silencio inmaculado de la satisfacción. La única manera de asegurarse de que ambos estén pensando lo mismo es que no estén pensando en nada. Bajo este velo, la conexión es total. No se pertenecen el uno al otro, no se aman, no se necesitan, no se desean. Simplemente son uno. Antes de que el ruido vuelva son nada más un ser. Únicamente a traves de la carne hay comunión. Comunión sagrada, total y perfecta.

Para cuando Sirius suspira dejando salir aire como que se desinfla, el ruido ya había vuelto. Los remanentes quedan colgados en el aire húmedo, en los libros viejos. Manchando la antigua sabiduría, fugazmente, de las respuestas que pretenden contestar. Remus se voltea jadeando, sonriendo de medio lado. Los ojos amarillos invadidos de gracia. Se acerca con su cautela maestra. Lo va besando con la suavidad de la mantequilla. La mano derecha se pierde entre la aquella mata de cabello negro, enredando soles. La izquierda va bajando por la espalda con tibieza lenta, se deja guiar por las curvas.

continúan besándose entre pausas milenarias hasta que la lentitud se hace estoicismo y que se quedan allí. Detenidos en un tiempo sublime, petrificados como estatuas de fábulas griegas. Se hacen eternos por dos segundos completos. Y nos es hasta entonces que sucumben en la alfombra. Adoloridos de amor y muertos de vida. Sirius se queda con la cabeza apoyada en el abdomen amarillo y surcado del otro. No se cuestionan nada y mientras dure, se limitan a existir. Remus hunde de nuevo la mano entre el cabello negro y desordenado. Va dibujando patrones amarillos, cálidos y tibios. Soles perfectos y bien formados para que hagan juego con los agujeros negros que ahora porta en el cuello. Esos botones suaves que marcan los tesoros encontrados. "Mar muerto, mi mar muerto" susurra ininteligible. Sirius entiende porque la conexión no se ha desvanecido por completo, pero no contesta nada porque no hay necesidad.

La bruma va pasando y los pequeños demonios de la conciencia empiezan a despertar uno a uno. Sirius se incorpora con ligereza. Se quita el cabello de la cara con gesto aristócrata cuya elegancia no se ve afectada por su desfachatez blanca en la alfombra. "¿Es importante para ti, Lunático? Que vaya a tu casa y conozca a tus padres y eso" pregunta solemne. No hay burla ni duda. Remus entrecierra los ojos y se muerde el labio considerando brevemente. "Sí. Más de lo que me gustaría admitir" dice suavemente. Sirius deciende otra vez con una delicadeza que practica poco, dejando besitos tiernos que a Remus le arden en la cara. "Con una condición, Rem. Que no te enfermes más, no me gusta eso. Deja de hacerlo" dice casi con un puchero y acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar. "Oh, claro, claro. Pero sólo porque es una muy buena razón" después de un rato el ruido ha regresado por completo y la conversación regresó a los displaceres de la vida.

**[Más cerquita] **

– ¿Qué leías? – pregunta Remus encendiendo un cigarro, impúdicamente desnudo en calma amarilla. Con la conciencia casi aterradora, que aun en los malos días, todo es demasiado perfecto. Que su vida no puede mejorar ni un poco y de ninguna forma. Le asusta pensar que está en la cúspide, porque todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar

– Runas hindú

– ¿Interesante? – insiste con el irreprimible deseo de desviar la conversación del tema que hace ya rato estaba suspendido en el aire, incómodamente suspendido.

– Sí – constesta sin dejarse llevar. Engañar a Sirius Black, por su puesto, requiere más.

– ¿De que se trataba? – Vuele a preguntar, sabiendo exactamente lo que hace.

– Ah, eran muchas reglas morales y éticas, ese tipo de cosas. Ya sabes, un montón de mierda.

– Pero dijiste que era interesante.

– Sí, lo es, las runas porque tienen un sistema demente para escribir. – Responde con sinceridad porque el lee de manera diferente a Remus, sólo le interesan las runas porque es un desafío entender que dice, cada oración es un acertijo. La historia como un todo no le interesa, por lo mismo puede detenerse en cualquier momento sin rastro de ansiedad o molestia. Remus por otra parte prefiere el contenido a la forma y entonces la interrupción le deja una fastidiosa duda. – pero no quiero hablar de eso – agrega gruñendo cuando Remus detiene la producción de soles porque necesitaba esa mano para rascarse la nariz.

– Mm... está bien – contesta resignado.

– ¿No vas a decirme, Lupin? – pregunta casi sorpresivamente para algo que se estaba esperando. sosteniéndose con los brazos, quedando la punta de su nariz casi rozando la Remus

– ¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?

– No te hagas el imbécil, ambos sabemos que no lo eres

– No es eso, es que me desconcentras. – dice en ese tono de voz que tiene la consistencia exacta de la mantequilla. Aprovechando la cercanía e interrumpiendo su propia sonrisa maliciosa, lo besa. Sirius, claro, se deja distraer. Y entonces hace algo atípico, lo aleja de él. Lo mira fijo, con el ceño fruncido. – No sé, no tanto. No era... no es importante. – rueda los ojos y suspira para terminar contestando finalmente la pregunta que ambos sabían: "¿Hace cuánto tiempo?". Sirius quería saber hace cuanto tiempo Remus tenia problemas en el trabajo y no le había dicho nada.

– Ilustrame ¿por qué no es importante? – dice con una mueca parecida al disgusto, porque sabe que va a escuchar una estupidez.

– Porque no, Canuto. Es una tontería, no debí dejar que me afectara así. Nadie va a comentar eso en una revista y nadie va a perder miles de galeones por ello, o morir o curarse. Es solo una evaluación defectuosa. No hacer ninguna diferencia...

– ¡Phfft! ¿No hace ning... lunático de mierda. – lo interrumpe incorporándose y alejándose de él – Tu trabajo, Rem, es el único que hace una diferencia. Ni siquiera el de Lily, no aun al menos.

– Esta vez, de verdad, no entiendo.

– Remus, mierda, un partido o unos cuantos galeones no cambian nada. Es divertido, eso es todo, coño. Tu tienes que enseñarles a las personas a pensar. Eso hace una jodida diferencia.

– ¿Tú... tú piensas eso? Porque siempre dices que beberías pus de bubotuberculo antes de...

– Sí, lunático, yo sé lo que digo. Lo mantengo, pero no es porque crea que estúpido, cerebro de troll.

– ¿A no?

– Arg, ¿Cómo coño, Lunático? ¿Cómo coño puedes ser tan jodidamente brillante y al mismo tiempo un retrasado? Me parece que es difícil, ¿ok? Mierda, creo que ser profesor es díficil. Porque verás, cerebro de troll, las únicas personas, a parte de ustedes claro, a las que alguna vez quise escuchar eran profesores. McGonagall, Dumbledore, incluso la morsa de Slughorn hicieron una diferencia. ¿No crees?

– ¿Qué hiciste, Sirius? ¿Te tomaste una poción para madurar? Porque esas cosas tienen efectos secundarios.

La carcajada de Sirius invade la habitación. Remus estaba equivocado, no es siempre él quien muestra el camino. Lo que sucede es que no sé da cuenta cuándo es que verdaderamente necesita ayuda. Sirius vuelve a sentar junto a él.

– Incluso si no fuera importante, Lunático, que lo es, quiero saberlo. No me hagas espiarte, cerebro de troll.

– ¿Me estás amenazando? – pregunta con una sonrisa satisfecha. Más satisfecha que la que resulto del tan reciente duelo carnal. Está en la jodida cúspide.

– Por supuesto, lunático. Tienes que prestar más atención. En fin, ¿Sabes que quiero hacer hoy?

– ¿Un giro mortal tripe el la moto? ¿Enseñar a Bettina como usar una varita? ¿Explicarme otra vez las desventajas de que Nancy sea libre? ¿Explotar un par de hectáreas con combustible muggle?

– Todo eso suena muy bien, pero no. Quiero quedarme aquí y que leas uno de tus apestosos libros. ¡ENGENDROOOO, TRAENOS TOSTADAS Y TÉ! Ahh y comer tostadas.

– Deberías dejar de llamarla así.

– Si no le gusta que se vaya, para algo es...

– Libre, joder sí, lo sé.

– Anda. Lee, Lunático.

– ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Detectives? ¿Marineros?

– No, no. Quiero que leas uno largo y aburrido. De esos que te gustan a ti, y que hagas esa cosa con las manos.

– Bueno, que conste que tú lo pediste. "En un lugar de la mancha, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, no hace mucho tiempo vivía un hidalgo de los de lanza y astillero, adarga antigua, rocín flaco y galgo corredor. Una olla de algo..."


	5. La nieve me congela los huesos

_Escribir una guerra no esta fácil, tuve cierta influencia de cierta historiadora. Aquí les va,_

_El soundtrack esta como para sobredosis, este es un buen momento para empezar a escuchar: _

_ 8tracks (punto) com/rougeness/la-nieve-me-congela-los-huesos_

* * *

**La nieve me congela los huesos.**

**[Invierno, 1981]**

**[Regarder Les Filles Pleurer Thème]**

Fue ese el invierno más frío, el de repasar la vida con lupa cuando la ceguera de la impresión mengua. Buscar sentido, encontrar sentido. El invierno del 81 Remus Lupin lo pasó inmóvil embebido en traición. Y la nieve cayó ligera y silenciosa armando un manto blanco donde los niños - al fin - eran libres de jugar sin miedo. Cuando Remus salió de su casa el primero de noviembre, lo hizo debido al bullicio que era de lo más desconcertante. Era alegre. Las lechuzas iban locas casi en manadas y los magos estaban caminando por todos lados en anchas túnicas de fiesta. Remus pensó que estaba drogado, cierto que pudo pensar otras cosas, cierto que hace tiempo su mente fue afiladísima y presta, pero eso es pasado, cuando tenía ganas de entender. Entonces uno de los magos se le acercó, con una sonrisa de las que tenía ya años sin ver y le suelta la noticia. Él intenta recordar las palabras exactas pero ese momento esta oscurecido por la bruma. El mago - que era un perfecto desconocido - le dijo luego que se había exaltado de tal manera que necesitaron tres personas para sostenerlo.

Era lo más absurdo que hubiera escuchado, mientras más le explicaban menos entendía. El señor tenebroso había caído. Lily y James Potter estaban muertos, porque Sirius Black los delató y fue el pequeño Harry, el bebé de apenas un año quien derrotó al que no debe ser nombrado. Lo destruyó quedándose únicamente con una cicatriz en la frente. Y Remus no se había terminado de recuperar - ni lo logró nunca - del primer golpe cuando llegó el segundo tan rápido. Una noticia de última hora, ya lo habían atrapado, a Sirius Black. ¿Pero cómo? Si aquello acababa de suceder. Si Remus apenas había terminado de armar su escándalo. ¿Cómo así que lo habían atrapado antes de que él siquiera le diera chance de imaginar donde podría estar escondido? Y eso no era todo. Un tal Peter Petegrew fue el que lo encontró. Que claro tenia que ser un grandísimo tonto para seguir a Black por si solo, pero se dice que los Potter eran sus amigos íntimos. ¿Qué? En serio: ¿Qué? ¡Los Potter eran SUS amigos íntimos! ¿Cómo es que Peter sabía dónde estaba Sirius? ¿Cómo es que pudo reponerse tan rápido para ponerse en marcha? ¿Cuando fue que le avisaron? Eso importaba poco ahora, de Peter nada más quedaba un dedo. Sirius Black lo mató con una explosión tan cruel e innecesaria que también trece muggles murieron. Y hasta aquí, el daño es infinito, irreparable. ¿Sirius, qué? ¿Alguien, había alguien consciente de lo que decía? ¿Sirius había delatado a James y Lily para que los mataran y luego voló en pedacitos a Peter? ¿Perdón? ¿Me repites esa última parte? Es que creo que el oído me esta sangrando y no escuché bien.

Ah, y luego vino la carta. Cuando ya qué coño, no había forma ni manera de que Sirius pudiera herirlo más. La carta de la Orden de Fénix pidiendo disculpas por haber creído que él era el traidor, bajo la presunción de que las evidencias que Sirius Black había presentado eran fabricadas. Era tan pero tan obvio y no pudo darse cuenta por él mismo porque dolía mucho, porque ya había tenido bastante, porque Inglaterra estaba regada de tumbas pero estas eran diferentes, eran la de los suyos. Por eso nadie le avisó, por eso es que no tuvo ni chance de ir a buscar venganza, cosa que no hubiera hecho de todas maneras, pero la cuestión es que no hubo opción. Nadie se apareció en su sala a informarle de la desgracia porque es que todos creían que el traidor era él. Que fue cuando Sirius mató a Peter que armaron el rompecabezas. Pusieron dos y dos y les dio cuatro. Cuando le llegó esa carta, ahí sí que se le partió el alma. Coño que necedad del universo de patear al caído. Que obstinación y que ensañamiento contra él. ¿Por que no podrán matarlo mejor? Por misericordia santa, por purificación maldita, por algo. La Orden del Fénix envía disculpas con una escueta carta. ¿Y que hace él con eso? ¿Donde la canjea por un par de amigos y una vida? ¿Dónde?

Remus entonces entiende que siempre fue la coartada de Sirius, la pantalla de humo. Porque si hay algún ente en el que se puede desconfiar más que un Black, ese es un licántropo. Los hombre lobo pelearon junto al señor tenebroso e hicieron tantos daños. Cayeron cantidad de magos en sus garras. Los que quedaban infectados se suicidaban en el acto, antes de recuperarse. Y cuantos no mataron a sus propios amigos y familiares que implorando en llanto les urgieron no lo dejaran ser un monstruo, que los mataran porque ellos no podían hacerlo solos. Y entre este fuego cruzado, Remus Lupin, un licántropo aliado ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Son animales, nos masacran. Son los perros de las tinieblas

Y claro, Remus vuelve sobre sus pasos rumiando el trago amargísimo de la traición. Que pantalla tan bien planificada, no se espero a la guerra para reclutarlo. No que va. Todo lo que una vez dijo, cayendo como lanzas sobre él, una y otra, sin descanso y sin remedio. La primera noche en la casa del lago, cuando Remus hastiado le preguntó si no se hartaba se tener que llevarlo casi a cuestas, que si no prefería alguien normal. Sirius contestó: "Jamás pienso en estar con alguien 'normal', porque es que yo no quiero estar con nadie. Si pudiera Lunático, si pudiera no estaría contigo tampoco. Pero no puedo" y ahora que se lo mastica despacio, ahora se pregunta ¿Por qué no podía? Remus asumió tan arrogantemente, y eso que el nunca se consideró pedante, que era irresistible. ¿En que cabeza cabe? ¿Él irresistible? ¿Y más o menos cómo? Sirius no podía, porque la guerra iba a comenzar muy pronto y él sería el espía inquebrantable, el espía negro. Porque los sangre pura siempre supieron y planificaron con cuidado todo, todito.

Sirius Black dijo una sola vez en la vida "te amo" lo dijo en aquel baño oscuro en Hogwarts, lo dijo tantito antes de las vacaciones que cuando necesitaba convencerlo de ir a vivir con él. Y cuando ya todo estuvo arreglado lo desechó sin demasiadas explicaciones, antes de la gran batalla, la batalla que perdieron. O que mirándolo bien, que Sirius ganó. Parecía que se lo advertía constante "Y ya ves, soy un bastardo egoísta. Pero vamos a pretender, sólo por hoy, que no soy un desgraciado. Por hoy, Remus, podrías simplemente..." Y Remus lo halagó, casi lo alabó por ello. A la pequeña Nancy, cuyo abierto desdén hacia su inferioridad, nunca intentó ocultar. Desde el principio, cuando tan orondo y tan sorondo dijo "En cuanto al elfo, lo que cuesta es la confidencialidad y la obediencia, cerebro de troll. Un elfo es un esclavo y por lo tanto no puede traicionarte." Como si la esclavitud fuera cualquier cosa. Cuando le gritó en la cara con crueldad "No vas a ser libre, todavía vas a estar atrapada en la mierda de sistema que inventó alguien hace dos siglos. Así que ya ves, el cerebro de troll de Lupin te engañó. La libertad no existe. Tómalo o déjalo." Porque para él la libertad no existía para una raza como la de Nancy.

**[The Cloud Atlas Sextet for Orchestra]**

Y tantas otras veces. Cuando le dijo casi con solemnidad "Lunático de mierda. No debería haber ningún padre que se alegre de que su hijo salga con un Black." Aquel día en la biblioteca, cuando estaban en tercero. Sirius le dice con todas las letras "Me molesta que seas un hombre lobo. Realmente me molesta. Nunca en mi puta vida Remus, nunca en mi puta vida escuché algo más asqueroso, y yo soy un Black, he visto y escuchado cosas que no quiero recordar, pero nada como eso. No podía dejar de temblar, no podía creer que eso, eso que sonaba fueras tú." y Remus como él imbécil que era lo besó por ello, o se dejo besar, morder, lo que fuera. Sirius le decía me das asco y ahí iba él a lanzarse al abismo, a darle lo que quisiera. El día que Remus había confesado que se intentó suicidar una vez. Sirius contestó "Yo sé artes oscuras, Lunático. No es como que sé de artes oscuras, es que yo sé hacerlo. Sé más que Snape y todo su grupo de imbéciles juntos. Mi padre me enseñó, yo quería resistirme pero… ¿Cómo oponerse a un profesor de artes oscuras? La fuerza de voluntad no alcanza para eso. Lo peor de todo es que soy bueno, realmente bueno. Me fui de mi casa cuando me rehusé a unirme a Voldemort y fue tan ridículo como cuando me opuse a estar en Slytherin. Hubiera sido un perfecto Slytherin lo mismo que un perfecto Mortífago" Y tenía razón. Remus no quiso creerle, nunca creyó nada de lo que Sirius advertía. Remus lo enaltecía, le rendía cualquier clase de pleitesía. Lo amaba coño, lo amaba mal y duro, durísimo. Y todavía lo hace.

Pero sobre todo estuvo esa vez, hace años, en la que casi se lo había dicho en la cara. "Es lo único que se hacer, Rem. Quizás lo único que quise hacer. Nací para la guerra, el día de la victoria dorada. Fuí entrenado en la era blanca, soy el duelista modelo. El espía inquebrantable" Tal vez nunca se cambió de bando. Tal vez esa insistencia enferma en sus orígenes es porque era cierto. Tal vez fue el plan, siempre el plan, pretender la rebeldía para infiltrarse en la resitencia. Porque, los Sangre Pura, ellos sí que sabían que la guerra venía. Y ese largo, largo discurso explicando todo, aquel día junto al lago, haciendo evidente que no había salida; pues esa fue una advertencia, una confesión que Remus malinterpretó porque lo amaba, porque lo ama. Que Sirius lo quiso, sí puede ser. Pero era una misión más grande y lo sacrificó a él como Remus dejó allá a Jarvia con el dolor de su alma porque simplemente los magos estaban primero.

Él le había dicho antes de que partiera – efecivamente a las montañas a espiar salvajes – que una cosa es esconder que eres algo y otra es pretender que eres algo. Remus tenía experiencia para esconder, pero pretender era diferente. "Rem, escúchame bien, no debes ocultar lo que sientes, no te va a servir estar siempre calmado, eso también va a ser sospechoso sobre todo entre salvajes. No es posible fingir todo el día sin que parezca forzado y mentira. Usa lo que verdaderamente piensas y pretende nada más que las razones son otras. ¿Me entiendes, lunático? Recuerdalo. Es importante. Necesito que regreses cabrón" Oh, y cuan aludido se había sentido Remus, cuan cuidado y necesitado mientras que le Sirius le explicaba cómo era que lo había engañado por años. ¿Para qué necesitaba que regresara? Pues porque de todas todas y a la hora del té, fue siempre la herramienta clave que requería el gran espía negro.

Si lo había hecho, lo hizo porque quiso. A Sirius Black no se el puede amenazar y era impresionable, en el sentido que no podía ser presionado. Era una absurda perdida de tiempo interrogarlo. Su habilidad para el secreto era tan buena que no podía decir ni lo quería decir. Pero de vez en cuando, siempre que estuviera ocupado pensando otra cosa, que su objetivo básico no fuera comunicar, conseguía hacerlo. Como quien puede cantar en la ducha cuando lo que quiere no es cantar sino bañarse, pero frente a cualquier clase de público le es imposible. En esos casos Remus hablaba poco y se limitaba a preguntar. Esto no era presionar o interrogar de ninguna manera. Simplemente era abstenerse de distraerlo. Y eso fue lo que pasó el día de lo que ahora Remus llama, la confesión. Llegó del trabajo y estaba cansadísimo. Sirius estaba sentado en el muelle, inclinado sobre el lago. No estaba usando una franela aunque hubiera frío afuera, porque el invierno ya se asomaba. Remus se hubiera ido a duchar pero le recordó tan vivamente a Narciso, aquella figura bellísima mirándose a las orillas del lago que le fue imposible no acercarse. La verdad no hacía frío. El agua, en la que Sirius tenia hundidos los pies, humeaba por lo caliente haciendo todo el aire tibio.

**[Cloud Atlas Finale]**

– ¿Admirando tu belleza, Narciso? – preguntó tras él, casi casi con sorna.

– ¿Viniste a salvarme de mi vanidad? – dijo sin voltear a mirarlo, con pesadez. Como si interpretara no solo la escena de Narciso sino también la tragedia.

– ¿Es un hechizo? – preguntó por el agua humeante sentándose a su lado para darse cuenta que la tragedia no era actuada.

– No, fue nuestro pequeño Kraken. – explicó encogiendo los hombros. Pareciera que hasta Bettina notó el pesar e intentó confortarlo.

– ¿Que pasa, Sirius? – dijo con suavidad, tomándolo por el hombro, acariciando a penas.

– Que ahora sí, Rem. A esta mierda se la llevó quien la trajo.

– ¿La gran guerra de la que siempre hablas pero no termina de pasar nada?

– No hay que hacerte esperar más entonces. Tienes una audiencia con el ministerio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que una audiencia?

– ¿Recuerdas el censo que hicieron para mejorar quién sabe qué coño? Pues tus ancestros no son muy buenos y tienes una audiencia. Te van a quitar la licencia de profesor, seguro que a Lily la de Sanadora.

– ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una audiencia?

– Te llegó una carta en la tarde.

– ¿Lees mi correspondencia?

– ¿Te quieres concentrar, coño? Estás despedido y expulsado de la facultad, desde ya.

– No sabes eso.

– Sí lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Fuiste tú Remus quien me hizo plantearme todo el asunto de la purificación. Eras tú de quién estabas hablando, el que debía ser expulsado de la sociedad magia, era a ti a quien deberían romperte la varita en dos y encerrarte como la bestia que eras. Eras tú, Lunático. Siempre tú aunque yo me lo merezca más.

– ¿De que estás hablando?

– Me alegré, Remus, cuando me enteré que eras un licántropo. Me alegré nada más de imaginarme la cara de horror y de asco que pondría mi padre de saberlo, de enterarse que yo conocía y hablaba con un hombre lobo. Tienes que entender que a mí no me importaba si lo de la purificación estaba bien o estaba mal, no me lo pregunté nunca. Yo nada más sabía que lo odia, que lo odiaba tan pero tan viceralmente que me oponía por rabia. Y tú, Remus, tú eras venganza. Cuando se supiera, porque se iba a saber, estas cosas siempre se saben. Yo me habría vengado de mi padre, me hacía inutilizable a sus propósitos. Y quería conocerte, saber de ti, para darles detalles. Para responder a las preguntas que iban a hacerme y entonces deshonralo a él y a toda la familia.

¿Entiendes que no me merecí nunca un puesto en Gryffindor? Y no te imaginas lo que me arrepentí de estar en Gryffinfor al principio. Fue muy divertido como por tres horas y ya después tenia dolor de cabeza. Nada de esa mierda pasaría en Slytherin. Coño la gente era escandalosa y loca, parecían prole. Pero que se le va a hacer, joderle la vida a tu padre viene con un precio. Y le seguí la corriente a James porque estaba convencido hasta los huesos que tramaba algo, que esta amabilidad no salía así del aire. A ver, si era tan inteligente porque estaba haciendo esto. ¿Qué coño era lo que ganaba? Una vez le pregunté, me iba a morir de la maldita angustia. Un amigo, eso me dijo. Me miró extraño como si la piel se me hubiera puesto verde y me dijo un "Un amigo, uno pendejo pero qué más da, un amigo es un amigo" y ahí de verdad pensé que estaba planificando asesinarme o algo.

Pero me salió el tiro por la culata en todo, Lunático, el horror y el asco que le deseaba a mi padre lo llegué a sentir yo. Era tu vida la mierda más injusta y jodida que hubiera escuchado, era peor, mucho peor que la mia. Y sin embargo tú... Sentí asco por mí, vergüenza. Creo que jamás había sentido vergüenza antes. Lunático eras inalterable. Yo solía creer que eras el ser más aburrido del planeta y luego nada tenia sentido. Cómo era posible aparentar ser un enclenque pendejo mientras pasabas por esa clase de cosas. ¿Qué la paranoia no te carcomía? ¿Es que no sabías que todo iba a descubrirse? ¿Será que no registrabas que toda esa gente que te hablaba te hubiera pateado ya en el piso si supieran? Y tú nada coño, de aquí para allá como si te importaran los deberes, y otras mierdas. Yo te estaba usando para los propósitos más crueles, Rem. Y lo que hiciste, lunático, fue confiar en mí cuando nunca debiste. Yo era, definitivamente era la mierda que todos creían. Te lo debiste haber sospechado, James también. Pero no. Imaginé que eran ambos unos retrasados, ni se diga Peter que seguía a James a todas partes. La verdad es que nunca he conocido a alguien más inteligente que Cornamenta. Es como si el muy cabrón hubiera nacido sabiéndolo todo, no necesitó nunca que le demostraran nada y las cosas que yo pensaba, joder las cosas que yo pensaba nunca se le hubieran ocurrido a él.

**[Dimensions]**

– Si lo que quieres es que te perdone ni hace falta, Canuto. Ademas tenías doce años. Esa es mucha presión para un niño. ¿No esperaras que te juzgue por eso?

– James también tenía doce.

– Sí bueno él es un superdotado que creció en el país de las maravillas.

– ¿Y tú, Rem? ¿No tenias doce también? ¿No habías pasado cuatro años encerrado en un sótano? ¿No eras un jodido licantrópo?

– Y por eso fue que me corte las venas, Sirius. Sólo podemos escuchar nuestras propias infamias y luego deliramos que nadie más las tiene. Claro que lo sabía, que iba a descubrirse, por eso no dormía. Claro que entendía que me patearían aún en el piso, por eso me esforzaba tanto en ser el pendejo enclenque que dices que era. Los deberes me distraían, las clases, estar ocupado. Y por supuesto que desconfié de ti, Canuto. James nada más hay uno.

– ¿Te vas a quedar, Rem?

– ¿Quedar en donde?

– En Inglaterra, cerebro de troll. ¿Te vas a quedar?

– ¿A donde más iria?

– A cualquier lugar donde no haya gente intentando matarte estaría bien. Hay nada más dos opciones o te vas o tomas un bando. Si te quedas es en guerra y como siempre te va a tocar la peor parte, Rem.

– ¿Cual es la peor parte?

– ¿Que no es obvio? Los hombre lobos, vas a ir a buscar salvajes en las montañas porque eres el único que puede. ¿O qué? ¿Conoces otro licántropo que arriesgaría un sólo pelo por los magos?

– ¿Tu vas a quedarte?

– Remus yo siempre he sabido que mi vida se termina en la guerra.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuando fue que te volviste tan bueno en adivinación?

– Es lo único que se hacer, Rem. Tal vez lo único que quise hacer. No soy profesor o sanador, no soy ni auror porque de todas maneras el ministerio esta podrido. Nací para la guerra, el día de la victoria dorada, Rem. Fuí entrenado en la era blanca, soy el duelista modelo, el espía inquebrantable. Nada más me cambie de bando, pero no puedo cambiar quien soy.

– ¿Y quien eres?

– Soy un Black, Rem. Nada puede cambiar eso. Cuando era pequeño me imaginaba todo el tiempo que mi madre había engañado a mi padre, que yo no era su hijo. No la quería mucho que se diga, pero teniendo que escoger. Lo pensaba por horas y horas hasta que me convencía. Me inventaba todo el cuento, Rem y me lo creía hasta que miraba un espejo. Me veía y me veo igual a él, mi cara se repetía en tantos álbumes antiguos. Siempre seré un Black.

– Sabes cuando Narciso murió...

– ¡Joder, Lunático! Me sabe a puta mierda Narciso.

– Pues a mí no, deja te cuento. Cuando Narciso murió el lago en el que se ahogó se volvió salado por las lágrimas. Las ninfas que siempre lo seguían y se compadecieron, ellas también estaba tristes, pero era el lago quien podía ver la belleza de Narciso todos los días por horas y horas, pobre lago como debía extrañarlo. Pero este les preguntó "¿Es que era bello Narciso? Yo lloró porque cada vez que se inclinaba en mis margenes podía ver en la profundidad de sus ojos mi propia belleza." La verdad es que no eres como te ves, eres como los demás se pueden ver en ti. Mi versión favorita de mí, Sirius, es exactamente esa persona que tú crees que soy.

– ¡La puta de mi madre, Remus Lupin! No se puede coño, no se puede tener la jodida respuesta para todo así como así. Alguien debería disecarte para ver de que mierda esta hecho tu cerebro, porque NO, no coño, no es normal. ¿Que no me escuchas, joder? ¡Que te van a despedir, que te van a expulsar, que te van a mandar a espiar salvajes que te van a odiar, esta vez por ser mago! No me vengas, maldita sea, a hablar de belleza profunda. Eres un maldito...

**[We are all leaving]**

Nunca se supo un maldito qué. Remus lo beso así no más. Con la eterna suavidad amarilla. Con esa consistencia de mantequilla y floridas expresiones cálidas condenadas al desuso. después de eso Sirius habló por horas y horas. Suficiente para que Remus olvidara y recordara lo cansado que estaba. Explicó una historia que nunca le contaron en clases y que no estaba en los libros. Sirius siempre entendió cuan grande y monstruosa iba a ser esa guerra cuando Remus la pensaba apenas como una serie de enfrentamientos. Sirius sí sabía los sacrificios que se requerían desde el principio cuando Remus los aceptó con ligereza, como una nueva aventura. Y habló y habló, le contó la historia de su gente, de la gente que odiaba o que pretendía que odiaba. Que las grandes casas aun recuerdan la traición de magos. De los hombres de Madeline que repartían semillas mágicas en cualquier vientre. De la Muralla Kafka, integrado todo por primeros magos, es decir por hijos de muggle sin historia mágica. Del manto de Castelari que fue fundados por desterrados o los desertores de las grandes casas. Los Kafka fueron los primeros sangre sucia, los Castelari los fundadores de la traición de sangre y los Madeline los primeros mestizos. Esto en un mundo que nunca antes había hecho tales distinciones y donde la "sangre pura" era simplemente llamada magia, hace cientos de años.

Pero la historia de las grandes casas es milenaria, la de la humanidad misma. Un siglo es un parpadeo. En un principio, siendo tan pocos se emparejaban sólo con aquellos que también tuvieran magia para conseguir perdurar en el tiempo y con todo y eso, por esos días nacían muchos squibs. Fueron los magos los que promovieron el desarrollo y adelantaron las civilizaciones y fueron los muggles los que decidieron cortar relaciones, los que los desterraron y los persiguieron después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Los sangre pura aun no olvidan eso y todavía los desprecian, pero siempre fueron fieles a los magos independientemente de su origen. Claro que sólo se casaban entre ellos pero esto era meras estrategias en las que mucho tenia que ver el dinero y el poder. Es justo decir discriminaban más duramente ser débil que mestizo. Lo que tenía sentido en un momento donde la seguridad implicaba alto desgaste.

Y cuando el medievo era casi un pasado olvidado, comenzó la nombrada "llama verde". Las familias sangre pura eran mucho más numerosas y fueron las batallas y las huidas las que mermaron los grandes nombres los señores de la magia. La esplendorosa época de los magos que comenzó con el descubrimiento de los polvos flu mucho antes de que la aparición se pensara posible. La llamarada verde de las chimeneas dio paso a una nueva era. A este gran invento le siguieron muchos que llevaron a la sociedad a sus mejor momento, las pociones podían curarlo todo, la medicina se distanció tanto de la carnicería que antes fue, las transformaciones se volvieron exquisitamente complicadas. La herbología consiguió la cosecha eterna y desafió al invierno. Pero sobre todo los encantos defensivos se perfeccionaron y ahora mantenerse lejos de los muggles era una actividad mucho más sencilla. Fue entonces cuando se creó la verdadera sociedad porque hizo posible las importantes concentraciones de magos sin peligro de ser descubiertos. Y con ello las primeras formas de gobierno. O el intento de uno.

Estaban los grandes siete, que eran descendientes de los magos originales se reunieron para formar el Gran Consejo en el valle del este. Los antiquísimos Black, los purísimos Malfoy, los respetadisímos Lestrange, lo honorablísimos Greengrass, los fortísimos Gaunt, los talentosísimos Peverell y los Fawley. El manto de los Castelari del oeste, fue otra organización, que acogió a una cantidad tremenda de magos y cuya fuerza se encontraba en el volumen. El pequeño Círculo de Presidium del centro dirigido por dinastía Liven, que a pesar de sus limitados territorios e integrantes, tenia una fuerza y riqueza que era sólo comparable con la Muralla Kafka del alto norte. Y estaban los La orden Madeline del sur, famosa por sus prominentes intelectuales y su conocido libertinaje.

Los Flint fueron en los orígenes grandes e imponentes pero no pertenecían a ninguna organización influyente, eran parte de la tribu Zerozha de las islas del viento. Que a su vez estaba bajo el manto de los Castelari. No tenían por tanto ningún poder político, aunque su fortuna fuera grande. Entonces Andrew Flint se comprometió con Corina Nott, cuya familia era parte de Presidium. Esto los haría regentes del círculo en segundo grado, junto a grandes casas y sólo bajo la autoridad de la dinastía Liven. Pero Nina Liven la suprema regente, no quería bajo su mando ninguna casa que pudiera competir con la de ella en fortuna así que casó a su heredero, Erza Liven con Corina Nott apresurada y descaradamente.

**[And just like that]**

Los Flint, estaban bajo el manto de los Castelari y por ello merecían protección ante tamaña ofensa, pero en ese momento estaban ocupados solucionando las violentas discordias que tenían con el Clan Bansi de oriente. De manera que Corina Nott quedó unida sin remedio a Erza Liven. Los dos eran igual de miserables, si no él más. Erza estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Henry Thomas, un guerrero de los mejores, pero al fin y al cabo un hombre y prefiriendo la muerte que vivir el uno sin el otro se suicidaron juntos y brindaron su muerte con el más fino vino. Corina era ahora Liven pero viuda y sin descendencia. El único heredero que quedaba era Dorian, el hermano menor de Erza. Los Flint aun muertos de rabia quisieron vengarse de haberles quitado su entrada a la sala de gobierno asesinaron al último de los Liven. Todavía permanece en la oscuridad como lo lograron pero lo cierto es que el principe Dorian murió bajo su influjo. Nina Liven enloquecida, siendo la última de su estirpe e imposibilitada de continuar el linaje por ella misma y viendo muertos a sus dos hijos, declaró que la muerte le esperaría a todo quien se llamase Flint.

Los Flint, a pesar de ser numerosos y acaudalados eran suficientemente sabios para entender que no podrían contra la fuerza de Presidium y ofrecieron a los culpables, dieron condolencias, pidieron perdón y clemencia de rodillas. Pero nada calmaría a Nina Liven sino la extinción de la familia entera, tal como ellos destruyeron la suya. Los Flint viéndose sin salida decidieron que si iban a morir, al menos pelearían hasta su ultimo aliento y lograron resistir los embates del poderoso Círculo, hasta que llegarón los Castelari que está vez si aparecieron cuando ya nadie los esperaba. Como Presidium estaba bajo ataque y el Gran Consejo era su aliado pues se vieron obligados a tomar parte y atacaron a la Orden de Madeline que era aliada de los Castelari. Tan desordenados como parecían, resultó de los hombres de Madeline derrochaban pasión no sólo para el lecho sino también en el duelo. En la batalla cayó herida por error Maya D'Lion y murió antes de la caída del sol, Maya era hija del gran maestre de los Kafka. Más por venganza que por honrar su pacto con los Madeline, la muralla Kafka se unió a la pelea contra Los siete grandes y la ya desahuciada dinastía Liven que comandaba su círculo a la perdición.

Y en este momento empezó una pelea de tamaños monumentales dónde la verdad nadie tenía muy claro porque estaban peleando pero se rehusaban a rendirse. Todos los herederos de las casas puras se unieron a la batalla y ahí se perdieron muchos linajes. Nadie avanzaba y lo único que ganaban era muertos y nuevas ofensas. Tal vez fue esa la ocasión en la que sociedad mágica estuvo más cercana a la desaparición en toda la historia. El bando impuro, entonces hizo una jugada de dudosa moral. Pagó a los Doyle, los famosos cazadores de pestes, que montaban dragones y se encargaban de limpiar ciudades de pestes mágicas por oro. Pero que también exterminaban enemigos y pueblos completos por encargo, y de los que se decía harían lo que sea si se les pagaba suficiente. La cuestión es que la Muralla Kafka del alto norte, les pagó para - de cierta forma - ponerlos de su lado y decretó paz sin ganador o muerte para todos a manos del fuego, incluyéndose a ellos mismos. Por el acto de buena voluntad unido inexplicablemente al horror, todas las partes aceptaron.

No se le llamó a esto una guerra mágica porque para eso deben estar involucradas al menos dos especies mágicas, pero una sexta parte de los magos y brujas pereció en la forjación. El Ministerio de magia se fundó bajo en la misma reunión donde pactaron paz. El pacto de la fundación. En esta conversación los Castelari argumentaron que ellos estaban defendiendo a los Flint que estaban bajo su manto. Los hombres de Madeline que simplemente reaccionaron al ataque. La muralla Kafka vengaba la cruel muerte de Maya D'Lion. Para entonces la dinastía Liven estaba muerta y el círculo de Presidum desecho y los único que quedaban a quien culpar fue el Gran Consejo. Mientras que el Gran Maestre la muralla Kafka se invistió como ministro de magia y sus compañeros pasaron a ser magistrados. Los Castelari fueron los primero integrantes del Wizengamot. A los hombres de Madeline se les concedió todos permisos necesarios para el comercio y se establecieron en un pequeño callejón al que llamaron Diagon. A Maya D'Lion se le dio la primera orden de Merlín póstuma, que fue muy poco Doyle no quisieron ni voz ni parte en asuntos sucios, como los eran, según ellos, todos los que implicara gobierno y volvieron a sus propiedades. La dinastía Liven fue olvidada con el respeto que se les da a los muertos y el Gran Consejo fue excluido de la repartición por miedo y resentimientos. Les humillaron y le hicieron pagar todo el daño ocurrido.

**[Stillness of the mind]**

La nueva sociedad mágica pensaba que el Gran Consejo y toda su corte - a las que se habían adscrito las casas puras que antes pertenecieron al Círculo de Presidium - era demasiado peligroso y que de tener poder iba a subyugarlos a todos. Los Madeline estaban tremendamente heridos por los ataques, pero incluso más por el menosprecio. Los Kafka que sólo querían paz, estuvieron en desacuerdo con las medidas tomadas hacía en Gran Consejo, pero perdieron en votación y no se hundirían de nuevo en una pelea cuando costó tanto salir de esta. Los Castelari que estaban formados por desterrados y desertores, siendo sus lealtades siempre parciales y cambiantes escogieron la injusticia si eso les daba mayor beneficio. Y los sangre pura, a las grandes familias y casas que por siglos mantuvieron y financiaron el desarrollo mágico por si solos fueron no sólo borrados; no sólo les quitaron los honores y las gracias, sino que le adjudicaron toda la culpa del suicido de la razón en el que participaron todos. La demencia de Nina Liven los persigue aun ahora, y el menosprecio por los Flint, aun siendo sangre pura, continua vigente.

Las cabezas de las casas Gaunt, los Peverell y los Fawley fueron los designados para ir a pactar paz. Y al haber aceptado lo inaceptable se hundieron para siempre. Todos los sangre pura los culparon a ellos de no haber hecho nada donde no había nada que hacer. No pudieron soportarlo y su grandeza se diluyó y pronto desaparecieron. Las casas que quedaron, los Black, Malfoy, Lestrange y Greengrass se conviertieron entonces en la "Pura Escuadra" endeudados hasta el cuello consiguieron mantener su frente en alto. Pero fueron largos años de terrible austeridad donde siempre hubo magnificencia. Necesitaron tres cosas, la inteligencia, las artes oscuras y dinero prestado. Los famosos Doyle cazadores de pestes, que a pesar de haber actuado en cierta forma como enemigos le sirvieron de banco por años y años. Los sangre pura volvieron a calar en la gran sociedad escurriéndose entre las grietas, pero aun sin la majestuosidad antigua y con un nuevo y fortísimo desprecio por el mestizaje. Poco a poco recuperaron todas las casa adjuntas que una vez tuvieron, entre los más destacados estaban los Rosier, Crabbe, Yalexy, Goyle, Avery, Nott, Bulstrode, Rowle, Carrow y Crouch.

Pero luego de décadas el ministerio declaró a los Doyle como enemigos del estado, como forajidos y su dinero y todo lo que fue construido sobre ello como ilegal. La fortuna y los crímenes de los Doyle era la base más sólida del ministerio mismo, pero fue a los sangre pura a los que pidieron cuentas. Era simplemente una acción desesperada para conseguir dinero que no tuvieran que devolver y saldar las deudas de la edificación de la sociedad. Se remitieron a viejos transgresores, pensando otra vez sólo en el presente. La Pura Escuadra con ello tuvo más de lo que podía soportar. Al enemigo siempre hay que darle una salida de escape, si lo hostigas sin descanso hasta hacerlos enfrentar la extinción, la más feroz de las repuesta es lo única opción. Como los Flint que pudieron contener a la dinastía Liven porque esta cometió la estupidez de quitarle toda esperanza.

La Pura Escuadra desconoció el pacto de la fundación. En ese momento, todo sangre pura sabia muy bien que la guerra iba a llegar. La sociedad mágica pensó que no, simplemente porque no la deseaban pero ya habían puesto a andar todas las pequeñas ruedas del destino. Y los jóvenes que siempre arden con más intensidad, se decidieron a no reconocer al ministerio de magia como regente en lo absoluto. En ese momento los hijos de las grandes casas buscaban desesperadamente un líder, alguien que supiera articular su indignación. Y a ello vino Lord Voldemort, apuesto con su lustroso cabello negro y piel blanca, alegando tener ancestros Gaunt y haber sido estafado y traicionado por los muggle y los sangre sucia. Les prometió la restauración de la antigua gloria, aquella en las que fueron los absolutos directores del mundo mágico. Exigir el respeto que merecían y conseguirlo por las buenas o por las malas. Habló del ultraje la fundación, y como si no fuera suficiente repetían la traición evocando a los Doyle.

**[Alone Wolf]**

La inmaculada insurrección se le llamó al principio del movimiento, por la pureza de los linajes de los rebeldes. Y una vez más, los finos herederos, los más brillantes muchachos conocedores de la historia antigua fueron los que tomaron la primera linea. Sus padres, que también recordaban, hicieron dos cosas para apoyarlos. Primero dejaron de pagar no solo las deudas al Ministerio sino también los impuestos y luego dejaron de pagarle a los empleados y a toda la parte de la economía que ellos sostenían. El ministerio no tenia forma de solventar esto porque ya que de por si estaba corto de dinero y se demostró el poder el oro. Por lo mismo se dice que Inmaculada insurrección tuvo una victoria dorada. Hay quienes dijeron años después que la culpa real de todas las desgracias la tuvo Marietta Morgan, la benévola. El Ministro de magia renunció ante tal crisis y Morgan asumió el cargo, consiente del ultraje de la fundación, concedió la emancipación a cambio del cese del fuego y la restauración de la economía. Es decir, les ofrecía auto-gobernarse ser una entidad mágica independiente aunque suscrita al ministerio, para darles la justicia que la historia les quitó. Y lo que fue el Gran Consejo se restableció, la Pura Escuadra asumió el mando. Pollux Black, Azalea Greengrass, Frederich Lestrange y Jules Malfoy. Pero nada estaba olvidado, nada estaba perdonado. Esta justicia pírrica no les hizo ni cosquillas.

Sirius Black nació el día de la victoria dorada y por eso se le dio el nombre de la más brillante estrella, siempre se esperó de él que conquistara aquellas glorias del antaño. Creció junto a Regulus y mucho otros sangre pura, en la más absoluta y sospechosa paz. La Era Blanca. Que no fue otra cosa que la gestación de la maquinaria de la guerra. Siempre pensados como los soldados del futuro, los que conseguirían la victoria eterna. La purificación de la raza. Anhelo que se esparció a todos los que buscaban glorias o tal vez redimir una historia familiar penosa. Por la sabiduría de pelar en la Purificación, todos los errores de tus padres se te serán perdonados. Todavía dudaban mucho que aquella guerra iba a suceder pero los Sangre Pura jamás, porque se preparaban para ella mientras los otros las negaban. Había aprendido y revisado todos los errores del pasado. Era imparable, y estaba ganada.

Y ese día y esa historia se le repite a Remus entera de la manera más inverosímil, porque es tan larga y la escucha completa en un segundo. Tuvo una pequeñísima esperanza, un lucesita por allá. Que iba a olvidar, que se le iba a pasar, que Sirius iba a desaparecer de sus entrañas en algún momento y no sólo no pasó, sino que con el correr de los años recordaba más y más, no la traición sino el ardor de la pasión, la ternura de un tiempo atrás. Que se le vino abajo toda las conjeturas y entonces ni la lealtad ni la traición era posible. Y le toco vivir ahí, en un universo donde las dos opciones existían paralelas y verdaderas. Las aceptaba ambas, tenía pruebas contundentes para cada una. En la locura, en la demencia, en la angustia. Donde cada pensamiento, fuere cual fuere, le hacia sentir culpable. Estando equivocado siempre, en una paradoja durísima. Pero sobre todo, solo. Acompañado apenas de la luna llena. Y Cuando alguien levanta su copa y brinda diciendo "Por los Potter, por el niño que vivió" él bebe, queriendo brindar mejor por su alma rota y lanzar la copa al piso para que se rompa también.

* * *

_Cada vez más guerra y menos puppy love. Pero es que esta es una historia de guerra. :/_


End file.
